Lista niedomówień
by arienrhod
Summary: Ciel i Sebastian planują dłuższy pobyt u jednego z angielskich arystokratów. Co do tego doprowadziło i co z tego wyniknie – czytajcie a się dowiecie.
1. Nieoczekiwany początek wizyty

_Notka:_

W świecie mangi/anime w dziewiętnastowiecznej Anglii istnieją takie rzeczy jak elektryczność, telewizja, a nawet telefony komórkowe. A niech im będzie (¬_¬") W końcu to fikcja.

Czas akcji ustaliłam na rok 1865, cztery lata po śmierci męża królowej Wiktorii, Alberta. Ciel ma wtedy 16 lat.

Tytuł księcia Norfolk od XVI wieku dzierży rodzina Howardów, w czasie, w którym rozgrywa się to opowiadanie tytuł ten przypadał (po śmierci jego ojca 1815 – 1860 Henry'ego Granville'a Fitzalan–Howard, lat 45 w chwili śmierci) Henry'emu Fitzalan–Howard (ur. 1847), piętnastemu księciu Norfolk, który w czasie objęcia tytułu miał lat zaledwie 13. Tu ma 17.

Pożyczyłam sobie wprawdzie imiona niektórych ludzi, którzy wtedy naprawdę żyli (na przykład tych należących do rodziny księcia Norfolk), jednak niewiele więcej wiem na ich temat i cała reszta jest moim osobistym wymysłem.

Jeśli ktoś chce się dowiedzieć więcej – istnieje coś takiego jak google.

Na razie tylko pierwszy rozdział, bez żadnych zakazanych owoców cytrusowych. Cytrynki, pomarańcze i limonki zaplanowane na później.

___________________

**Rozdział 1**

Kiedy hrabia Ciel Phantomhive przekroczył próg siedziby niejakiego Henry'ego Fitzalan–Howard, piętnastego księcia Norfolk, hrabiego Arundel, Surrey, bla, bla, bla, głowę „Drugiej Rodziny Anglii", jak nazywali go niektórzy, było późne wrześniowe popołudnie i padał rzęsisty deszcz. Co nie było niczym niezwykłym o tej porze roku – na Wyspach Brytyjskich deszcz nie był niczym niezwykłym o żadnej porze roku. Ciel czasami miał ochotę rozkazać Sebastianowi to zmienić, szczególnie dzisiaj, gdy nie czuł się najlepiej. Nigdy jednak się na to nie odważył, kto wie do czego zdolny był demon. Może nawet zmiana klimatu nie przerastała jego możliwości. Ta myśl była trochę przerażająca i nawet wrodzona, niemal chorobliwa ciekawość nie zdołała skłonić młodego hrabiego do wydania podobnego polecenia.

– Mój panie, nie powinieneś... – zza ramienia dotarły do niego słowa wypowiedziane cichym głosem, z lekką nutką przygany. Sebastian jak zwykle przesadnie niemal wierny swoim obowiązkom kamerdynera miał na myśli jedynie dobro swojego pana. Obejdzie się.

– Tsk, nie będziesz mi mówił, co mam robić – odpowiedział Ciel, zirytowany do granic wybuchu. Jego zły humor potęgował jeszcze pulsujący, tępy ból w prawym udzie. Pamiątka po incydencie sprzed dwóch dni. O którym, tak na marginesie, wolałby zapomnieć możliwie szybko. Nawet teraz wolał się skoncentrować na bólu, który wzmagał się odrobinę z każdym krokiem, niż o tym myśleć.

– Nie powinniśmy w ogóle tu przyjeżdżać – nie dawał za wygraną Sebastian – a przynajmniej jeszcze nie dzisiaj. Uroczystości urodzinowe Lady Mary Adelize nie zaczną się wcześniej niż pojutrze. Po prawdzie to nic by się nie stało nawet, gdybyśmy się trochę spóźnili. W takim układzie mój pan miałby więcej czasu, żeby dojść do siebie...

– Wszystko ze mną w porządku, Sebastianie – uciął szesnastoletni hrabia Phantomhive. Nie chciał się „spóźniać" z tak banalnej przyczyny, jaką była jedna malutka ranka. Równałoby się to okazaniu słabości, czego nie zamierzał robić za wszelką cenę, nawet, gdyby miał połamać sobie palce, zaciskające się kurczowo na rączce laski przy każdym bolesnym kroku. Gdyby dumę mierzono litrami jak wodę, jego nie zmieściłaby się w oceanie.

Andrews, odźwierny księcia Norfolk, ustąpił hrabiemu z drogi z bezosobowym, skończenie uprzejmym ukłonem. Chciał wcześniej zabrać Cielowi laskę i kapelusz, ale Sebastian powstrzymał go, wiedząc, że bez podpory Ciel będzie miał o wiele większe kłopoty z chodzeniem.

– Każę służbie zająć się powozem i bagażami Waszej Hrabiowskiej Mości – powiedział Andrews.

– Dobrze – warknął Ciel. Cierpiał i w tej konkretnej chwili trudno mu się było zdobyć na dobre maniery. Ze służbą właściwie nie musiał się wysilać, tym niemniej uważał, że jego pozycja i wychowanie wymagają pewnej dozy godności w kontaktach z innymi niezależnie od sytuacji i był na siebie zły z powodu chwilowej niedyspozycji. Andrews był jednak odźwiernym od siedmiu pokoleń, odźwiernym z krwi i kości, i był odporny na większość rzeczy, którymi goście odwiedzający Arundel Castle, rodową siedzibę rodziny Howardów, mogli go uraczyć. Zachowanie Ciela nie było w żaden sposób niezwykłe. Andrews wiedział, że nie powinien posiadać własnej opinii o żadnym członku arystokracji, tym niemniej gdyby taką opinię posiadał, prawdopodobnie nawet polubiłby młodego hrabiego. W końcu nie każdy jest w stanie przejąć tytuł w tak młodym wieku i nie ugiąć się pod jego ciężarem. Weźmy choćby jego pana, obecnego księcia...

– Mój pan jest zmęczony po podróży i chciałby udać się od swoich pokoi – Ciel pogodził się z tym, że Sebastian nie zamierza dać za wygraną. Najwyraźniej celem jego życia zostało dzisiaj umieszczenie swego pana w ciepłym, wygodnym łóżeczku i postanowił osiągnąć ten cel za wszelką cenę. Ciel czuł, jak wzbiera w nim irytacja. Co tego cholernego demona napadło? Tak, to prawda, że tamten wypadek _był_ jego winą i niemal zakończył się śmiercią Ciela. Niemal. Ale to jeszcze nie powód, żeby nagle cackać się z nim jak z jajkiem. W końcu nie pierwszy raz jego życie było zagrożone. Poza tym – wszystko skończyło się dobrze i Sebastian właściwie nie miał powodów, by się obwiniać. Tak jakby demon był w ogóle do takich rzeczy zdolny!

– Najpierw przywitam się z Jego Książęcą Mością.

– Ale...

– Zaniedbanie tak elementarnej rzeczy byłoby skrajną nieuprzejmoścą wobec jednego z najważniejszych ludzi w Anglii. Nie chciałbyś chyba, Sebastianie, żeby ktoś posądził mnie o nieuprzejmość?

– Oczywiście, że nie, mój panie – poddał się w końcu lokaj. Jeśli Ciel aż tak bardzo chciał postawić na swoim, żadne perswazje na nic się nie zdadzą. Chociaż zdrowotne konsekwencje jego uporu zapewne dadzą o sobie znać później.

– O ile wiem, Jego Wysokość obecnie znajduje się w bibliotece – podpowiedział uprzejmie Andrews. – Zaprowadzę Waszą Hrabiowską Mość.

– Dziękuję.

Ciel ruszył za odźwiernym, podziwiając dzieło trzynastego księcia Norfolk, dziadka obecnego księcia, który dwadzieścia lat temu przebudował średniowieczny zamek tak, by bardziej odpowiadał wykwintnym gustom Jej Wysokości. Niezadowolony Sebastian deptał mu po piętach.

Biblioteka znajdowała się w głębi domu i dojście do niej zajęło im pięć minut. Bardzo bolesnych minut. Ciel mógł sobie wmawiać co chciał, ale faktem było, że już rano utrzymywał pozycję pionową wyłącznie dzięki sile woli. Siedem godzin w powozie wcale nie poprawiło mu samopoczucia.

Andrews zapukał do drzwi, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Poczekał kilka sekund i zapukał jeszcze raz. Znowu cisza. Ciel skrzywił się na myśl, że książę Norfolk przeniósł swoją szlachetną osobę w jakieś inne, zlokalizowane daleko od biblioteki miejsce, do którego niewątpliwie prowadzą co najmniej jedne schody. Jednak zdaje się, że odźwierny miał na ten temat inne zdanie, ponieważ westchnął ciężko i bez dalszych ceremonii otworzył drzwi. Nie na tyle szeroko jednak, by hrabia mógł zajrzeć do środka. Dodatkowo zasłonił szparę swoim ciałem, aby upewnić się, że będzie jedyną osobą zdolną wybadać sytuację wewnątrz. Nie wziął jednak pod uwagę imponującego wzrostu Sebastiana. Ciel już wcześniej zauważył, że jego lokaj przerasta Andrews'a o głowę i teraz ciekawie obserwował jego twarz, mając nadzieję, że mina lokaja coś mu powie. Nie spodziewał się jednak czegoś takiego. Sebastian wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział czy ma wybuchnąć śmiechem, czy zacząć walić głową o ścianę.

Ciel widział u niego taki wyraz twarzy już wcześniej. Wielokrotnie. Na przykład kiedy Fianni uciekając w napadzie paniki przed wyjątkowo zawziętą pszczołą „niechcący" wykarczował wszystkie drzewa w parku otaczającym posiadłość rodziny Phantomhive. Albo kiedy rozpalający w piecu Brad pomylił węgiel z jakimś jemu tylko znanym materiałem wybuchowym, który w niewiadomym celu zamówił na czarnym rynku, w efekcie czego musieli praktycznie od zera odbudować kuchnię. Wraz z poważną częścią domu. Zrozumiałe więc, że młody hrabia bardzo był ciekaw, co też wywołało podobną reakcję u zwykle nieludzko opanowanego Sebastiana, szczególnie, że do tej pory uważał, że tylko czwórka jego służących z przypadku jest do czegoś takiego zdolna, więc wykorzystał element zaskoczenia i przecisnął się obok Andrews'a. I zamarł.

Wewnątrz pokoju, który zapewne jeszcze niedawno można było nazwać „biblioteką" leżało na podłodze dwóch chłopców, a właściwie młodych mężczyzn (Ciel oszacował ich wiek na 17–18 lat) otoczonych przez widowiskowe pobojowisko, składające się z porozrywanych książek, resztek mebli i tapet. Stan otoczenia niezbicie świadczył o tym, że chwilę wcześniej rozegrała się tu walka, bitwa prawie, choć Ciel nie potrafił jakoś dopasować do całości obrazu owych pozrywanych ze ścian tapet. Chłopcy, uznał, że uznanie ich za dorosłych raczej nie wchodzi w grę, leżeli na podłodze nieruchomo, jak martwi. Z czoła jasnowłosego sączył się mały strumyczek krwi, ręka drugiego była wygięta pod dziwnym kontem. Z miejsca, w którym młody hrabia stał, nie dało się stwierdzić, czy oddychają, czy nie.

– Na rany Boskie i wszystkich świętych – Andrews wezwał na pomoc Opatrzność, choć jego mina świadczyła, iż nie sądzi, by nawet siła wyższa zdołała tu pomóc. Po czym dodał, płaczliwym tonem – Jak my to doprowadzimy do porządku przed sobotą!?

– Nie powinieneś się przypadkiem martwić o coś innego? – zapytał Ciel, kiedy już odzyskał mowę – Na przykład o to, czy oni jeszcze żyją?

– Ależ oczywiście, że żyją! Wiadomo przecież, że głupi zawsze ma szczęście – warknął, siedem pokoleń rodzinnej tradycji puszczając z torbami. „Nieporuszlny" normalnie Andrews stracił panowanie nad sobą.

Sebastian zachichotał.

– Więc to śmieszne? – wybuchł odźwierny – Śmieszne, tak?

– Ależ nie. Po prostu świadomość, że nie tylko ja jestem zmuszony zmagać się z tego rodzaju... hmmm... problemami... bardzo podnosi na duchu.

Andrews zamrugał, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

– Cóż, Sebastianie, z pewnością u nas nie jest tak – tu Ciel wskazał na pobojowisko, uśmiechając się złośliwie – źle. IM nigdy jeszcze nie udało się zniszczyć biblioteki.

– Tylko dlatego, mój panie, że zabroniłem IM tam wchodzić, a klucz zawsze noszę przy sobie.

– Och, zastanawiałem się, jak to możliwe... Zresztą, ostatnio jest jakby lepiej. Nie musimy już tak często wzywać ekipy remontowej...

– Tylko trzy razy w zeszłym miesiącu.

– ...a Fianni zdołał nawet pozbyć się tej plagi królików z ogrodu...

– Ponieważ chciał się z nimi _pobawić_.

– …i nie przypominam sobie, żebym musiał ostatnio zamawiać nową zastawę stołową. Co oznacza, że Maylene radzi sobie zdecydowanie lepiej.

– A przypominasz sobie, mój panie, rachunek za zamki, które zamontowałem w kuchennych szafkach?

– Och.

– Bard natomiast... Bard...

– Ciągle jest Bardem, mój panie, ni mniej ni więcej. Mam nadzieję, że nie uda mu się wysadzić domu podczas naszej nieobecności. Mam na myśli – znowu.

– Nie wiedziałem, Sebastianie, że w głębi duszy jesteś takim optymistą – zachichotał Ciel.

– Cóż, nie jestem. Dlatego poprosiłem naszych indyjskich przyjaciół, by zaopiekowali się posiadłością do naszego powrotu. Co powinno zapobiec bardziej widowiskowym... kataklizmom.

Z każdym wypowiadanym przez gości słowem usta Andrews'a otwierały się coraz szerzej. Czy oni naprawdę mieli na myśli to, co mówili? Czy to był jakiś żart? Z pewnością takie rzeczy nie mogły się dziać naprawdę. To przerastało nawet możliwości jego prywatnej nemezis, która w tej chwili leżała na podłodze biblioteki i od kilku chwil wydawała z siebie dźwięki, świadczące o tym, że powoli odzyskuje przytomność.

Ciel również zauważył, że blondyn z rozbitą głową zaczął się poruszać, w końcu gwałtownie usiadł, jęknął i zakrył ręka usta, jakby miał zamiar zwymiotować.

– Proponuję – zwrócił się do Andrews'a – szybko znaleźć jakieś wiadro czy miskę, jeśli nie chcesz dodawać do tego bałaganu dodatkowych... składników.

Odźwierny zniknął na chwilę po czym wrócił z ceramicznym naczyniem w kształcie słonia, bardzo przypominającym dziecięcy nocnik. Ciel tylko uniósł brwi, kiedy Andrews podstawiał naczynie pod nos blondyna. Poważnie podejrzewał, że następującą po tym reakcję organizmu chłopaka spowodował zapach. Ciel skrzywił się. Obrzydlistwo.

– Co z Edem? – zapytał nieszczęśnik, kiedy już jako–tako doszedł do siebie.

– Oddycha – odpowiedział mu Sebastian, któremu chwilę wcześniej Ciel nieznacznym skinieniem głowy polecił sprawdzić stan osobnika z ciemnymi włosami – ma jednak złamaną rękę, w dwóch miejscach, o ile się nie mylę.

– Nastaw – polecił Ciel, jednocześnie wchodząc do pokoju. – Blondyn dopiero teraz zwrócił na niego uwagę.

– Kim ty do diabła jesteś, że ośmielasz się...

Resztę wypowiedzi zagłuszył ryk bólu wydobywający się z gardła domniemanego Eda, przeradzający się następnie w wiązankę przekleństw tak barwną, że gdyby Ciel od lat nie babrał się w śmietniku angielskiego społeczeństwa, poczułby się zgorszony.

– Trzeba to usztywnić – stwierdził Sebastian beznamiętnie, kiedy przekleństwa, różne malownicze profanacje i bluźnierstwa nareszcie ucichły, zastąpione zdecydowanie milszymi dla ucha jękami bólu.

– Andrews, co to za dzieciak? – zapytał blondyn, zły jak osa.

– To jest, mój panie, hrabia Ciel Phantomhive – odpowiedział usłużnie odźwierny, rozglądający się z rezygnacją po zrujnowanej bibliotece i najwyraźniej pogodzony z losem. – Wasza Hrabiowska Mość – kontynuował, nie zamierzając przebierać w słowach, nawet jeśli miałby potem wylecieć z pracy, hańbiąc siedem pokoleń swoich przodków – owo niewychowane indywiduum przeklinający w tej chwili matki wszystkich osób obecnych w tym pokoju – wskazał na „Eda" – to Lord Edmund de Lisle. Natomiast to tu – wskazał na klęczącego przed nim z nocnikiem w dłoniach blondyna – to Jego Wysokość, książę Norfolk.


	2. Książątko

_Opis rozdziału_

Niejaki książę Norfolk ma poważne kłopoty. Okazuje się mianowicie, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel nie ma nic przeciwko zaangażowanie się w intymny związek z osobą tej samej płci, szczególni, jeśli tą osobą byłby sam książę. Która to wiadomość prowadzi do rozlewu krwi i ogólnej awantury, w którą zostają przypadkiem wplątani pewien znany nam hrabia i jego lokaj.

_______________

**ROZDZIAŁ 2**

„**Książątko"**

To zdecydowanie nie był najlepszy dzień w życiu Henry'ego Fitzalan–Howarda, piętnastego księcia Norfolk i dziedzica dziesięciu innych tytułów. Od samego rana prześladował go pech, prawdziwy ciąg katastrof. Najpierw jego siostra, Mary Adelize, która była powodem całego tego zamieszania, przyłapała go na kradzieży fajerwerków przygotowanych na „wielki finał" jej urodzinowego przyjęcia. Potem, zaraz po śniadaniu, MATKA (Henry nie mógł się powstrzymać od określania jej w myślach przy pomocy wielkich liter) oświadczyła, że w czasie serii balów, przyjęć oraz rozrywek mniejszego kalibru zaplanowanych na cały następny tydzień ma obowiązek znaleźć pannę godną zostać jego małżonką, gdyż dziewczęta odwiedzające Londyn w Sezonie są „nic nie warte", dlatego „pozwoliła sobie" zaprosić kilka „odpowiednich". Właśnie takich określeń użyła, jakie to dla niej typowe. A potem, kiedy śmiał się sprzeciwić, dodała, że książęta Norfolk zawsze żenili się młodo. Musi przecież zadbać o ciągłość rodu, mówiła, a młoda żona zdolna urodzić dużo zdrowych dzieci jest głównym punktem powyższego planu. Niech weźmie za przykład ją. Urodziła osiem sztuk wspaniałego, zdrowego potomstwa, w tym dwóch synów – tę część dodała troszkę ciszej, wiedział, że wolałaby zamienić przynajmniej trzy z jego sióstr w chłopców. Najważniejsze to zapewnić ciągłość rodu – tę śpiewkę słyszał już od dziecka, nawet gdy nie wiedział jeszcze, co to tak naprawdę znaczy. Właściwie teraz też wolałby nie wiedzieć, cała ta impreza z małżeństwem wydawała mu się mało pociągająca. Delikatne mówiąc.

Najgorsze wydarzyło się jednak po południu, kiedy przyjechał jego najlepszy przyjaciel, Edmund de Lisle, młodszy syn jednego z ich sąsiadów, z rodziną. Zaczęło się całkiem niewinnie, dobrze wręcz, właściwie Henry nie posiadał się z radości, że go widzi. Ed spędził cały rok, tak jak kilka poprzednich, w Eaton, w internacie, podczas gdy Henry pobierał nauki w domu – Matka twierdziła, że nie zamierza takiej istotnej kwestii jak jego wykształcenie powierzać „pospólstwu" i zatrudniła armię guwernerów i nauczycieli. W efekcie czego młody książę był stale skazany na poprawianie, edukowanie, napomnienia, kazania i ogólne męki. W Eaton jeden wychowawca musiał dopilnować co najmniej dwudziestu uczniów. Jego jednego nadzorowało dwudziestu wychowawców, z których każdy chciał się przypodobać księżnie Auguście „przykładając" się do swojej pracy.

Ed bardzo mu współczuł i na początku rozmowy poczęstował przyjaciela porządną porcją słów otuchy. Szybko się jednak znudził narzekaniem, Ed był z natury optymistyczną istotą, i zaczął jak zwykle opowiadać o swoim życiu w internacie, z dala od czujnych oczu rodzicielskich. O ukradkowych wypadach „na miasto", wywodzeniu w pole opiekunów, radosnych popijawach w chłopięcym gronie, zakazanych książkach i pierwszych doświadczeniach z płcią przeciwną. I nie tylko z przeciwną, jak szeptem wyznał nieco później. To normalne w społeczności złożonej z samych chłopców, jedzących, śpiących, a nawet kąpiących się razem. Jak na przykład w armii albo na statku podczas długiego rejsu. Między niektórymi ludźmi wytwarza się wtedy szczególny rodzaj więzi, coś jak przyjaźń tylko bardziej... no, ogólnie – bardziej. Henry popatrzył wtedy na Edwarda jak na istotę z innej planety, ale nie skomentował. Właściwie to nie bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć. Znali się z Edem od dziecka, od chwili, gdy zostali sobie „przedstawieni" w wieku lat sześciu, ale ta znajomość nie przygotowała Henry'ego na coś takiego. Nie rozumiał, o czym Ed mówi. Owszem – znał wyrażenie, którym się takie rzeczy określało, właściwie kilka wyrażeń, wuj Edward, jego prawny opiekun do czasu pełnoletności, nie zwykł przebierać w słowach podczas rozmów z bratankiem. Homoseksualizm – to była najbardziej „cywilizowana" z nazw, jakie padły z ust jego wuja. Pozostałe raczej nie nadawały się do powtórzenia – powiedzieć, że Edward Fitzalan–Howard , baron Glossop, nie był człowiekiem przesadnie tolerancyjnym to jak powiedzieć o Indiach, że nie są przesadnie daleko (owszem, kilkadziesiąt dni podróży statkiem, ale przecież Chiny są dalej...). Tak więc, podczas gdy Ed mówił, Henry głównie milczał.

Prawdopodobnie to, że nie wyraził swojego sprzeciwu od razu doprowadziło do późniejszych wydarzeń. Powinien wyśmiać go i skarcić już na samym początku, a nie siedzieć i słuchać. Powinien był coś zrobić, gdy Ed jakby od niechcenia położył rękę na jego udzie, a potem zaczął nią powoli poruszać. W górę i w dół. Powinien był go odepchnąć, gdy jego do dziś dnia najlepszy przyjaciel pochylił się nagle i dotknął ustami jego ust. A już na pewno nie powinien siedzieć jak skamieniały, kiedy zaczął tymi ustami w bardzo prowokujący sposób przesuwać po jego wargach, próbując uzyskać reakcję. I uzyskał ją, o Boże, naprawdę uzyskał, Henry ciągle nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że zdradziło go jego własne ciało, twardniejąc i drżąc w chwili najmniej odpowiedniej z możliwych. O bogowie, jaki wstyd. Już nigdy nie będzie mógł spojrzeć Edowi w oczy. Szczególnie po tym, co zrobił później, kiedy do jego otumanionego umysłu dotarło wreszcie, że ręka jego przyjaciela przeniosła się z jego uda w bardziej interesujące rejony. Fakt ten poraził go jak grom z jasnego nieba (po prawdzie „niebo" było „zachmurzone" od dobrych kilku minut, ale piętnasty książę Norfolk nie przyznałby się do tego nawet przed samym sobą) i z natury porywczy Henry zaczął wyrażać swoje święte oburzenie przy pomocy wrzasków i znajdujących się pod ręką przedmiotów. Ed na początku nie bardzo wiedział, co się dzieje, w końcu do tej pory Henry wydawał się reagować na jego działania raczej pozytywnie, ale przy którejś z kolei obeldze (i gdy siódmy tom _Encyclopaedia Britannica, _księga ciężka i potencjalnie śmiercionośna, przeleciała niecałe trzy cale od jego głowy), również stracił cierpliwość. Podwórkowa łacina, pilnie szkolona w Eaton, wreszcie znalazła zastosowanie. Jak również krzesło, pozostałe tomy _Encyclopaedia Britannica,_ drabinka służąca do sięgania do wyższych półek, kałamarz, pogrzebacz, jego pięści i – Edmund de Lisle był niezwykle zdrowym i silnym chłopcem – jeden z regałów. Doprowadzenie siebie i biblioteki do stanu, w którym odnaleźli ich potem Andrews, Sebastian i hrabia Phantomhive zajęło im niewiele ponad dziesięć minut.

I gdyby nie niespodziewani goście, pomyślał książę, nikt prawdopodobnie nie znalazłby ich aż do kolacji, ponieważ ściany pokoju zbudowane były z solidnej, angielskiej cegły, a drzwi grube i mocne, dębowe, wykonane na specjalne zamówienie dziadka Henry'ego i niewątpliwie, dla spokoju użytkowników biblioteki, dźwiękoszczelne. Za co Henry był całej trójce wdzięczny, mimo zawstydzającego stanu, w jakim ich zastali. Wprawdzie jego rana głowy nie wyglądała na poważną, jednak Ed miał złamaną rękę – w żaden sposób nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, jak to się, do cholery, stało, podobnie obecność tapet wśród pobojowiska stanowiła zagadkę – a Henry, mimo całej tej awantury, nie był aż takim dupkiem, by pozwolić przyjacielowi – byłemu wprawdzie, ale jednak – cierpieć. Tak więc był wdzięczny. I cieszył się, że osobami, które go znalazły, była dwójka służących i jakiś nie znany mu dzieciak, a nie na przykład wuj czy – nie daj Boże! - Matka albo któryś z ich szacownych gości z długą lista tytułów ciągnącą się za nazwiskiem. Zdaje się, że ten dzieciak również posiadał tytuł, i to dość ważny, w końcu na przyjęcia w Arundel Castle nie zapraszano byle kogo, tym niemniej był tylko dzieciakiem, sporo młodszym od niego, biorąc pod uwagę jego niski wzrost, smukłe kończyny i twarz, która bardziej pasowałaby do panny na wydaniu niż do nastoletniego chłopca. Może zdoła się jakoś z całej tej awantury wyplątać. Pozbierają się do kupy, posprząta się bibliotekę (wprawdzie mina Andrews'a nie wróżyła tej części planu najlepiej, ale jakoś mu się uda go udobruchać, staruszek zawsze miał do młodego księcia słabość), wymyśli jakąś wiarygodną i niezbyt bulwersującą bajeczkę na użytek wuja i Matki i wszystko będzie cacy. Trzeba jeszcze tylko przekonać tego dzieciaka – jak do diabła on miał na imię? - żeby w razie rodzicielskiego dochodzenia nie rozdmuchał sprawy.

- Ty tam... jak ci tam było... - zwrócił się do niego mało uprzejmie, stwierdzając w duchu, że o maniery zacznie się martwić później, kiedy głowa przestanie już go tak cholernie boleć.

- Phantomhive – odpowiedział mu Ciel, unosząc brwi. Posłał spojrzenie, z rodzaju tych _znaczących_, jakich używają czasem osoby znające się od lat na wylot i na wskroś, wysokiemu mężczyźnie w czarnym fraku, o którym Henry założył, że jest służącym, choć jego aparycja stawiała go na równi z książętami. Mężczyzna ów chwilę wcześniej nastawił ramię Edowi w sposób tak nieczuły i bezceremonialny, że Henry'emu znów zebrało się na mdłości. Jednak myśl o ponownym skorzystaniu z „własności" jego najmłodszej siostry Marge skutecznie przywróciła mu panowanie nad żołądkiem. Ale nocnik, doprawdy... Nigdy nie podejrzewał starego dobrego Andrews'a o tak okrutne i mało wyrafinowane poczucie humoru.

- No więc Phantomhive... Zdaje się że masz jeszcze jakiś tytuł...

- Hrabia – podpowiedział usłużnie mężczyzna w czerni.

- Hrabia, no tak. Miło poznać, tak na marginesie... No więc Wasza Hrabiowska Mość... Nie mógłbyś tak... tego... przymknąć oko na scenę, którą zobaczyłeś przekraczając próg tego pokoju? Tak na jakieś trzy czwarte wysokości powieki?

- To znaczy?

- No tak, żeby informacje, które dotrą do księżnej Augusty, mojej ukochanej i szacownej Matki, złożyły zaledwie ćwierć swego rzeczywistego ciężaru na jej szacownej duszy, zamiast tak... tego...brutalnie... _po_ _całości_?

- Oooo? Jego Wysokość – hrabia zwróci się do swego służącego – zdaje się bardzo dbać o spokój duszy swej _szacownej_ rodzicielki.

- Na to wygląda, mój panie – odpowiedział służący, z rozbawionym błyskiem w oku, pomagając usiąść Edmundowi, ciągle przeklinającemu cicho na czym świat stoi.

- Zapewne byłoby niezwykle _uprzejme_ z mojej strony, gdybym postąpił zgodnie z tym życzeniem – dzieciak zdecydowanie dobrze się bawił kosztem biednego Henry'ego, w którym zaczynało narastać niepokojące podejrzenie, że może jednak byłoby lepiej, gdyby kilka minut temu próg biblioteki przekroczył ktoś inny. Ktoś, w czyim oku – dopiero teraz do księcia dotarło, że prawe oko młody hrabia ma, jak pirat, zasłonięte przepaską – nie błyszczały iskierki złośliwości.

- Zapewne, mój panie – odezwał się służący w czerni, układając usta w uśmiech, na którego widok biedny Ed próbował wyszarpnąć się z jego silnych dłoni, zakładających mu w owej chwili prowizoryczne łupki, spreparowane pogrzebacza i resztek karniszy od zasłon oraz owych zasłon. Bez skutku, zdaje się, że wyrwanie się mężczyźnie w czerni było bardzo trudne, jeśli nie zupełnie niewykonalne.

Henry przełknął ślinę. Jeśli do Matki dotrze coś niepożądanego...

Spojrzał nerwowo w stronę Edmunda, ale chłopak unikał jego oczu jak ognia. Zero pomocy z tamtej strony, no tak. Do przewidzenia, biorąc pod uwagę minione wydarzenia. Najwyraźniej musi radzić sobie sam. Co nie powinno być przecież aż tak trudne, w końcu ten cały „hrabia" nie był nawet jego rówieśnikiem, co może być trudnego w zastraszeniu jednego złośliwego dzieciaka?

- Śmiesz zadzierać z księciem Norfolk?! - wykrzyknął swoim najlepszym, wielkopańskim głosem.

Dzieciak zachichotał.

- Słyszałeś go, Sebastianie? „Śmiem zadzierać".

- Doprawdy, od dawna przecież powtarzam, że „zadzieranie" z ludźmi o wyższej pozycji społecznej kiedyś wpędzi mego pana w poważne kłopoty. Tak jak zadzieranie z ludźmi trzykrotnie większymi od mego pana, osobami uzbrojonymi w broń białą lub palną, ludźmi, którzy gorzej pachną niż wyglądają, niezależnie od ich społecznego statusu, niezadowolonymi kobietami oraz stworzeniami posiadającymi kły i pazury większe niż dłoń dorosłego mężczyzny . Ale to nie tak, że mój pan kiedykolwiek mnie posłuchał.

Henry otworzył lekko usta w odpowiedzi na tyradę służącego, najwyraźniej zwanego Sebastianem. Zwracanie się w ten sposób do ludzi z wyższych sfer, pomijając nawet dziwną treść wypowiedzi, było nie do pomyślenia, szczególnie, gdy robiła to służba. Gdyby do czegoś podobnego doszło w Arundel Castle, albo w którejkolwiek z posiadłości Howardów, służący, który dopuścił się uchybienia zostałby bezlitośnie zrugany, ukarany, a może nawet wyrzucony z pracy. Tymczasem jedynym komentarzem hrabiego Phantomhive do słów służącego było ciche „tsk" oraz nieznaczne skrzywienie ust. Potem dzieciak i lokaj długo mierzyli się spojrzeniem i o dziwo wyglądało na to, że w końcu to ów Sebastian postawi na swoim.

- Cóż – westchnął młody hrabia, bez słów przyznając się do porażki, nie przed Henrym, o nie, ale przed swoim sługą! - jak tam sobie chcesz. Będę milczeć. Ale masz u mnie dług, Norfolk, bądź łaskaw o tym pamiętać – z tymi słowami na ustach odwrócił się na pięcie, żeby wyjść. A przynajmniej próbował się odwrócić, ale jego prawa noga nagle odmówiła mu posłuszeństwa i zachwiał się niebezpiecznie. Jego służący znalazł się przy nim w mgnieniu oka, dość dosłownie, zauważył Henry, to wyglądało prawie, jakby się teleportował.

- Zdaje się, że mówienie „a nie mówiłem" jest bezcelowe, mój panie – zbeształ hrabiego.

- Zdaje się, że mówienie „zamknij się" jest równie bezcelowe – odwarknął hrabia.

- Zerwałeś szwy, mój panie – Sebastian stwierdził bardziej niż zapytał.

Kolejne syknięcie było jedyną odpowiedzią, jakiej się doczekał.

- Nie powinieneś w ogóle chodzić w tym stanie. Czy ktoś – popatrzył znacząco na Andrews'a – mógłby nam pokazać drogę do pokojów Jego Lordowskiej Mości? Mój pan jest zmęczony podróżą i _wygląda na to_, że chciałby odpocząć – powiedział głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu, po czym raczej bezceremonialnie wziął swego pracodawcę na ręce, jak pannę młodą. Twarz hrabiego w jednej chwili pokrył krwistoczerwony rumieniec, grymas złości i zażenowania wykrzywił usta. Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa.

- Ależ oczywiście, Wasza Lordowska mość raczy wybaczyć mi to zaniedbanie – Andrews skwapliwie skorzystał z okazji oddalenia się od biblioteki (oraz jej zawartości) i poprowadził gości w głąb domu, zostawiając Henry'ego sam na sam z jego myślami i całym tym potwornym bałaganem. Oraz Edmundem.

Nie zapominajmy o Edmundzie.

_______________________________________

_Notka:_

Okazuje się, że pairing Ciel x Sebastian nie będzie wcale jedynym w fanfiku, co przewidziałam wprawdzie, ale zapomniałam nadmienić wcześniej... Wydaje się również, że dzieło moje niezrównane zaczyna powoli żyć własnym życiem i odrobinę niepokojąco „rozłazić" się na wątki poboczne. Dobrze to czy źle – okaże się.

Przy pisaniu tego rozdziału trochę działał mi na nerwy fakt, że hrabia Ciel Phantomhive nie ma „nazwiska", odkąd w Anglii „tytuł" wcale nie jest z nim równoznaczny. Chociaż jest możliwe (właściwie nie ma innej opcji), że nazywa się „Ciel Phantomhive, hrabia Phantomhive" (oczywiście takiego hrabstwa w Wielkiej Brytanii nie ma, na wszelki wypadek sprawdziłam, lol). Nie wiadomo też, „którym" hrabią Ciel jest. No nic. Jestem po prostu zbyt upierdliwa, za bardzo zwracam uwagę na szczegóły i lubię kiedy wszystko jest spójne i uporządkowane. Posunęłam się nawet do przestudiowania drzewa genealogicznego książąt Norfolk, sprawdzenia jaki styl panował wtedy w architekturze i sztuce oraz dzieci w jakim wieku posyłano do szkół. Zdaje się też, że Eaton, druga po Oxfordzie (chyba) najpopularniejsza szkoła, do której uczęszczali „arystokraci" tamtych czasów, naprawdę była szkołą z internatem, choć pewności nie mam, wikipedia milczy na ten temat...

Nie byłam pewna nazwy stroju noszonego zwykle przez Sebastiana, w końcu zdecydowałam się na frak. Btw. – na wikipedii istnieje dział ubrania męskie... lol (O.o) (.org/wiki/Kategoria:Ubrania_m%C4%99skie)


	3. Wieczorne rytuały

_________________________

_Notka_ **  
**Tekst pisany w nocy, tym razem bez wsparcia (kawa, nie wiem, co mnie poprzednim razem napadło, żeby ją wypić o 23.00...) więc mogą być literówki jakieś, błędy gramatyczne i takie tam. Mam zwyczaj czytać swoje teksty po trzydzieści razy (co najmniej), więc to się prawdopodobnie zmieni, będę jednak wdzięczna za wszelkie sugestie, które zaoszczędzą mi pracy (leniwie popatruje spod oka)

Mam dziwną skłonność do nadużywania słów "jednak" i "jednakże", nie wiem jaka jest tego przyczyna, naprawdę... Jestem tego świadoma i z tym walczę, ale czasem po prostu nie mogę się powstrzymać. Jeśli ktoś zauważy jakieś potężne zgrupowanie wyżej wspomnianych wyrazów, w którymkolwiek z rozdziałów, dajcie znać, zmienię.

Z cyklu "hity z google" – sklep z męskimi strojami z epoki wiktoriańskiej. Jakby ktoś chciał wiedzieć, jak to wszystko wyglądało (ja chciałam, lol):  
.com/mens_victorian_

____________________________

**ROZDZIAŁ 3**

**Wieczorne rytuały: codzienne i niecodzienne**

– Pomożesz mi się przebrać do kolacji, Sebastianie – powiedział Ciel Phantomhive zaraz po przekroczeniu progu przygotowanych dla niego apartamentów. Jego wierny lokaj skrzywił się nieznacznie. Na Dziewięć Kręgów Piekieł, co za arogancki, irytujący, uparty pan! Jedyny w swoim rodzaju. W całym swoim życiu, a było ono długie i obfitujące w wydarzenia, nie miał podobnego. Przez większość czasu, jaki z nim spędził, demon nie wiedział, czy bardziej chce go tulić, głaskać i całować jak małego, słodkiego kociaka, czy udusić i rozszarpać na strzępy.

Tak jak teraz na przykład. Ciel wyraźnie nie przyjmował do wiadomości, że stan jego zdrowia jest poważny. Sebastian westchnął bezgłośnie. Nawet wybujała duma powinna mieć granice.

– Mój pan wyraźnie zapomina o swojej niedyspozycji. I o związanym z nią ograniczeniu możliwości poruszania się. Czy może chciałbyś, mój panie, abym cię nosił na rękach przez cały wieczór?

Sebastian uśmiechnął się lekko, usatysfakcjonowany, kiedy na twarzy Ciela pojawiła się ta urocza, bardzo dziecinna mina, na którą nigdy nie pozwalał sobie w obecności osób trzecich. Oznaczała ona, że młody hrabia się dąsa. Dobrze, najgorsza przeszkoda pokonana. Ruszamy na następną.

– Pozwolę sobie rozpakować apteczkę i twój strój nocny.

– Nie mam zamiaru kłaść się spać o tej porze. Słońce jest jeszcze wysoko – odburknął Ciel. Ton jego głosu nie był już jednak tak władczy i pewny, jak jeszcze chwilę temu. Prawidłowo. Sebastian wiedział z doświadczenia, że hrabia Phantomhive zwykł ulegać rozsądnym argumentom, kiedy już pozwoli im do siebie dotrzeć.

– Jesteś, mój panie, zmęczony. Krwawisz. Toja rana się otworzyła, będę musiał ją znowu zszyć, co na pewno nie wpłynie kojąco na twoje samopoczucie – stwierdził demon. – Mój panie – dodał po chwili. Wprawdzie, kiedy byli sami, Sebastian zwykle wypowiadał się bardziej swobodnie, Cielowi również zdarzało się zdejmować maskę dumnego arystokraty, ale pewne formy należało zachować. Nie ze względu na różnicę w ich pozycji społecznej, dla demona rzeczy takie jak konwenanse znaczyły mniej niż zeszłoroczny śnieg, ale raczej przez wzgląd na głębszą więź, jaka między nimi istniała. Kontrakt. Relacja pan – niewolnik. Cóż, tak jakby. Obaj doskonale wiedzieli, że tego, co ich łączyło nie da się opisać kilkoma słowami, zbyt wiele było niuansów i niejasności. Dlatego przeważnie trzymali się formy pan – niewolnik. Tak było prościej.

Ciel nie uznał za stosowne odpowiedzieć mu. Ale przynajmniej przestał protestować. Sebastian westchnął w duchu i zabrał się do pracy. Zważywszy na to, że sam wszystko pakował, znalezienie potrzebnych mu rzeczy zajęło tylko chwilę. Resztą zajmie się później, teraz najważniejsze było zdrowie jego pana, który od czasu zajścia w bibliotece mocno krwawił. Oczywiście nie zająknął się o tym nawet słówkiem, również tamci ludzie niczego nie zauważyli – na spodniach Ciela w kolorze burgunda ciemniejszych plam prawie wcale nie było widać. Sebastian mógł jednak wyczuć zapach krwi w powietrzu, słodkawą woń, która dla niego miała tysiące składników i odcieni, przyprawiającą o lekki zawrót głowy. Sprawiającą, że miał trudności z utrzymaniem ludzkiej postaci, szczególnie z panowaniem nad kolorem oczu, i musiał powstrzymywać się przed wciąganiem powietrza głęboko w płuca. Lubił zapach krwi. Uwielbiał. Mógłby rozkoszować się nim całymi godzinami. Czasami nawet tak robił.

Właśnie dlatego tak ważne było, aby opatrzyć Ciela jak najszybciej. Demon nie był pewien jak długo jeszcze zdoła panować nad pragnieniem, wzbierającym falami w jego wnętrzu, pragnieniem, któremu zbyt rzadko dawał ujście, odkąd ich umowa weszła w życie. Zaspokajanie tej konkretnej _potrzeby_ stało w sprzeczności z wizerunkiem doskonałego kamerdynera narzuconym mu przez kontrakt. Mógł oczywiście robić to za plecami swego pana, złamanie kontraktu było nie do pomyślenia, ale obejście już nie, a Sebastian miał lata praktyki. Setki, tysiące lat. Coś go jednak powstrzymywało.

Może to, że krew żadnego człowieka na świecie nie pachniała tak cudownie i słodko jak krew Ciela Phantomhive.

Opatrzyć go. Szybko. Sytuacja sprzed dwóch dni nie ma prawa się powtórzyć.

Miska z wodą, bandaże, jodyna, nici chirurgiczne i wygięte na końcu szczypczyki oraz malutka, zakrzywiona igła służące do zszywania ran. To już wszystko, tak.

– Mógłbyś unieść odrobinę brodę, mój panie? – zapytał Sebastian swoim zwykłym, jedwabistym, opanowanym głosem. Pokazywanie po sobie czegokolwiek było sprzeczne z jego naturą, zarówno lokaja, jak i demona.

Ciel wypełnił jego polecenie, odchylając głowę do tyłu i dając mu lepszy dostęp do kołnierzyka, jednocześnie odsłaniając tę smukłą, białą szyję, po której obu stronach pulsowały zapraszająco tętnice.

Sebastian przełknął ślinę i skupił się na rozwiązywaniu cienkiej, jedwabnej wstążki. Potem sprawnie, ale bez pośpiechu, porozpinał guziki koszuli. Ostatnio zawsze bardzo uważał, żeby nie musnąć obleczonymi w rękawiczki palcami skóry swego pana. Jeszcze niedawno w podobnych sytuacjach doskonale się bawił, prowokując, drażniąc i dręcząc Ciela przy każdej możliwej okazji. To, w jaki sposób chłopiec walczył ze sobą, by się nie odsunąć, by nie drgnąć nawet, wywoływało na wpół rozbawiony, na wpół zafascynowany uśmiech na twarzy demonicznego lokaja. Jedna z tych drobnych, codziennych przyjemności, które po całych tysiącleciach istnienia sprawiały, że kontynuowanie egzystencji ciągle warte było wysiłku. Niestety, przy takich okazjach jego demoniczna natura objawiała się w całej okazałości, a Ciel dzięki temu przeklętemu kontraktowi mógł go wtedy czytać jak pierwszą lepszą książkę. Nie było jeszcze tak źle, kiedy był młodszy i połowy z tego, co odbierał, nie rozumiał. Jednakże był niezwykle inteligentny i z każdym dniem się uczył.

Sebastian uporał się wreszcie z koszulą swego pana i rzucił ją na łóżko, obok surduta, którego Ciel sam pozbył się wcześniej, po czym pomógł mu włożyć jedwabny strój nocny. Następnie zajął się spodniami. Ciemniejący z każdą sekundą rumieniec na twarzy hrabiego Phantomhive nie uszedł jego uwagi. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, pochylając głowę, tak, by Ciel tego nie zauważył. Więc nie tylko jego ciągle dręczy wspomnienie wydarzeń sprzed dwóch dni, choć zapewne z nieco innych powodów.

A przynajmniej nie całkiem takich samych.

Zdejmowanie spodni wiązało się z wpadnięciem w pewną pułapkę. Polegała ona na tym, że ze zranioną nogą Ciel nie mógł podczas tej procedury samodzielnie stać i Sebastian musiał go jednym ramieniem przytrzymywać, drugim manipulując tak, by nie urazić rany. Co było w powyższej sytuacji praktycznie niewykonalne. Chłopak objął go ramionami za szyję i co jakiś czas zaciskał palce na koszuli na jego karku, cicho posykując z bólu. Na szczęście – dla Sebastiana – w tej pozycji nie mógł zauważyć, że oczy jego służącego poczerwieniały i świecą lekko rubinowym blaskiem.

– Bądź łaskaw się pospieszyć, Sebastianie.

– Oczywiście, mój panie – mruknął demon do chłopięcego ucha i poczuł, jak przez smukłe ciało w jego ramionach przebiega dreszcz. Uśmiechnął się. Po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Dobrze, że czarna przepaska hrabiego ciągle znajdowała się na swoim miejscu.

– Se... Sebastianie?

Demon opanował się. To nie był ani właściwy czas, ani miejsce na ujawnienie, że poza swoją legendarną już słabością do kotów posiada również kilka innych, bardziej interesujących słabości.

– Mój panie, lepiej będzie, jeśli się położysz.

– Och, chyba tak, rzeczywiście.

Ciel najwyraźniej nie bardzo wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać. Poprzedniej nocy, kiedy w drodze do Arundel Castle zatrzymali się w zajeździe, na wyraźne życzenie hrabiego opatrunki zmieniał mu lekarz z miasteczka. Chłopak unikał swego lokaja. Czemu Sebastian wcale się nie dziwił. Zdecydowanie bardziej zdumiał go fakt, że od dzisiejszego poranka jego pan wrócił do swego normalnego, nieco irytującego sposobu bycia, jakby wydarzenia sprzed dwóch dni i następująca po nich noc nigdy nie miały miejsca. Sebastian na tę myśl zmarszczył brwi. Z jakiegoś powodu fakt ów odrobinę go drażnił. Zdjął rękawiczki.

– Wygląda to dość paskudnie – stwierdził, rozwinąwszy przesiąknięte świeżą krwią bandaże, ukradkiem wdychając głęboko w płuca jej cudowny zapach.

– Oczywiście, że wygląda paskudnie – warknął Ciel, krzywiąc się. – Jak twoim zdaniem ma wyglądać rana po ukąszeniu przez stworzoną przy użyciu czarnej magii kreaturę? Tsss!

– Jeśli nie chcesz cierpieć ponad miarę, lepiej będzie, mój panie, jeśli nie będziesz się ruszał podczas całej procedury. To tylko taka mała sugestia. Oczywiście wybór należy tylko i wyłącznie do ciebie – stwierdził chłodno Sebastian, zabierając się za obmywanie szerokiej, poszarpanej rany o brzydko pociemniałych brzegach przy pomocy wody i jodyny. Hrabia Phantomhive zastosował się do napomnienia i znosił te zabiegi ze stoickim spokojem, oddychając głęboko przez zęby. O młodym człowieku związanym kontraktem z demonem można było powiedzieć wiele rzeczy, ale nie to, że nie umie radzić sobie z bólem. Miał sporą praktykę. Nawet, kiedy kamerdyner zrobił użytek z igły i chirurgicznej nitki, naprawiając skutki wcześniejszego uporu swego pana, ust Ciela nie opuścił żaden dźwięk.

Kiedy lokaj skończył i założył świeże bandaże, sięgnął do wnętrza drugiego uda chłopca i odsłonił szereg małych ranek na wysokości tętnicy. Kiedy delikatnie przesunął po nich palcami, Ciel gwałtownie zacisnął nogi, odepchnął jego rękę i popatrzył na niego z wściekłością.

– Chciałem jedynie sprawdzić, czy druga _rana _mego pana dobrze się goi. Nie chcielibyśmy przecież, żeby wdało się zakażenie. Czy to ci _przeszkadza, _panie? Jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób ci uchybiłem, uniżenie proszę o wybaczenie – demon pochylił głowę w ukłonie, zwykłym dla niego gestem kładąc rękę na piersi.

– Daruj sobie – powiedział zimno Ciel, posyłając mu wyniosłe i odrobinę przestraszone spojrzenie. Kolor jego twarzy mógłby konkurować z najokazalszymi różami z królewskich ogrodów. Sebastian uniósł oczy i na niego _popatrzył_.

Ciel zacisnął drżące, spocone dłonie na pościeli.

– Wyjdź. Natychmiast. To rozkaz!

Sebastian wstał, skłonił się nisko i posłusznie skierował ku drzwiom. Zanim jednak opuścił pokój, odwrócił się po raz ostatni i uśmiechnął, tym swoim charakterystycznym, złym, okrutnym, jednocześnie tak fascynującym uśmiechem, zwykle wywołujący u Ciela gęsią skórkę. Nie inaczej stało się i tym razem. Efekt pogłębiły jeszcze słowa, które chwilę potem opuściły te zmysłowo wygięte usta:

– Ooch? A jeszcze tak niedawno błagałeś mnie, mój panie, żebym cię nie opuszczał. Nigdy. Że nawet jeśli...

– Wynoś się! WYNOCHA!

______________________________

_Notka końcowa:_

Tak, tak, TAK!!!! Sebastian jest jednym z najbardziej demonicznych demonów, na jakie do tej pory się natknęłam. Przewrotny, okrutny, przebiegły, tajemniczy i zabójczo (morderczo wręcz :–}~~~~) przystojny. I umie wykorzystywać zastawę stołową w doprawdy zadziwiający sposób. Do tego jakoś tak nie można się powstrzymać (przynajmniej ja nie mogę) od doszukiwania się w nim ciągotek w stronę "człowieczeństwa". Fascynujący wprost.

I tu mam problem – Ciel jest łatwiejszy do rozszyfrowania, właściwie mam już jako–tako dopracowaną wizję jego osoby, natomiast Sebastian... cóż, nawet jego tajemniczość jest tajemnicza. Właściwie nie wiadomo co tam w nim siedzi, "w środku". Nie wiadomo kim jest, jaka jest jego przeszłość, czy nawet prawdziwa postać. Albo imię. Mało wiadomo o kierujących nim motywach i co on tak naprawdę myśli i czuje. Czy COKOLWIEK czuje. Zostawia to szerokie pole do (nad)interpretacji. I sprawia trudności jeśli chodzi o zbudowanie spójnego charakteru na użytek fika.

Więc gdyby ktoś nagle zauważył, że, zgodnie ze słowami pana Pratchetta, wypowiadająca się tu arienrhod "znalazła się już parę mil poza horyzontem obłędu i ciągle przyspiesza", proszę zaaplikować jej porządnego, dobrze wymierzonego kopa w wiadome miejsce w celu zawrócenia jej na właściwą drogę.

Żeby zachęcić do poznania fandomu, moja galeria z kilkoma zrzutami z kilku epków:  
.com/arienrhod1/gallery/00001d1t?page=1


	4. Wcielenie macierzyństwa

_________________________________

_Notka:_

Długa przerwa w aktualkach z powodu sesji. Tfu tfu, złe słowo... Niedobre słowo... Niepozytywne słowo... (że bezczelnie ściągnę od Grzędowicza, z tym, że u niego było o koniu). Ów potwornie niezdrowy czas jeszcze się wprawdzie nie skończył (zaczął się dopiero na dobre, buuuu), ale dziś napisałam pierwszy egzamin, raczej zadowalająco. Co wprawiło mnie w nadspodziewanie dobry humor, którego z kolei wynikiem jest poniższy tekst.

PS.: Wiem, że napisałam wcześniej, że w czwartym rozdziale będzie wyjaśnienie tego (przynajmniej częściowe, te-hee, co to za przyjemność dowiadywać się wszystkiego tak od razu :P), co się stało dwa dni wcześniej, ale doszłam do wniosku, że to mi rozłoży na łopatki całą strukturę narracji. Więc przesunęłam to do rozdziału piątego. Już niedługo. Naprawdę. Jak tylko dopiszę pierwszą połowę, która (nigdy tak nie róbcie!) rozegrała się w mojej głowie zanim pomyślałam, żeby wziąć do ręki zeszyt i długopis.

__________________________________

**ROZDZIAŁ 4**

**Wcielenie macierzyństwa**

Henry słusznie się obawiał, że wieść o popołudniowym incydencie dotrze do czujnych uszu jego rodzicielki. Augusta Fitzalan–Howard, z domu Lyons, obecna Księżna Wdowa, lat 43, jeśliby chciała, mogłaby założyć własną agencję szpiegowską. Gdyby oczywiście wychowywanie dziewięciorga dzieci nie pochłaniało całego jej wolnego czasu. Wprawdzie dwie najstarsze córki miała już z głowy – jedną w zakonie, drugą szczęśliwie zamężną, tym niemniej w jej matczynych rękach ciągle spoczywał los pozostałej siódemki, z obecnym, pożal się Boże, księciem, na czele. A nadzorowanie poczynań potomstwa uważała za swój święty i jednocześnie najważniejszy obowiązek.

- Henry Fitzalan–Howard, SYNU, natychmiast wytłumacz mi, co to wszystko ma znaczyć.

- Ale co masz konkretnie na myśli, droga Matko?

- Już ty dobrze wiesz, co ja mam na myśli.

Siedemnastoletni książę rozejrzał się nerwowo na boki, w poszukiwaniu jakiejś pomocy. Nie znajdzie jej. Lady Augusta upewniła się co do tego. W jej ulubionym pokoju, Błękitnym Salonie, nie było nikogo poza nimi, Andrews'em, Sir Edmundem de Lisle oraz kamerdynerem hrabiego Phantomhive. Lojalności służącego była pewna, zresztą jego zdegustowana mina świadczyła dobitnie o tym, że udzielać żadnej pomocy nikomu nie zamierza. Drugi służący miał ze sprawą jedynie tyle wspólnego, że, o ile wiedziała, przypadkiem znalazł się w pobliżu miejsca zbrodni i w ostateczności można go było użyć w charakterze świadka i dodatkowego środka nacisku. Innego dnia spodziewałaby się jakiegoś oporu i podjęcia działalności partyzanckiej ze strony Edmunda, ale nie dziś. Cokolwiek zaszło między jej synem a młodym de Lise, było na tyle poważne, by podkopać fundamenty ich długoletniej przyjaźni. Dlatego też nie zamierzała zrezygnować z dochodzenia prawdy.

- Wytłumacz się. P r o s z ę.

Edmund przełknął ślinę.

- Pomogę sprzątać ten bałagan, naprawdę. Ed też. Prawda, Ed?

De Lise mruknął coś pod nosem. Zabrzmiał w przybliżeniu twierdząco, co sprawiło, że Henry odetchnął nieznacznie.

- Właśnie, mamo – podchwycił szybko książę. - Na pewno zdążymy do soboty. Bez dwóch zdań. Wcale nie musisz się martwić – próbował niezdarnie przekonywać. Matka zawsze działała na niego onieśmielająco. Fakt, że od pięciu lat formalnie był głową rodziny w takich sytuacjach stawał się nagle odległy i zupełnie nieznaczący.

- Doskonale, synu – pochwaliła Lady Augusta i biedny Henry już zaczynał wypuszczać powietrze z płuc w westchnieniu ulgi. Przedwcześnie. - Tym niemniej nie przypominam sobie, abym pytała, kto posprząta bałagan. Założyłam, że zrobi to służba, ale skoro już tak wspaniałomyślnie się _ofiarowaliście_ - obaj chłopcy jęknęli – to nie zamierzam oponować. Za to jestem prawie pewna, że chciałam wiedzieć CO SIĘ DO DIABŁA STAŁO W TEJ PRZEKLĘTEJ BIBLIOTECE?!

Obecni w pokoju zamrugali ze zdumieniem, nawet Andrews wydawał się zszokowany, słysząc słowa i ton głosu księżnej. Doskonale – uśmiechnęła się w duchu Lady Augusta. Nie ma nic bardziej podatnego na wpływy niż człowiek wytrącony z równowagi. Rozejrzała się po pokoju triumfalnie, kątem oka łowiąc rozbawione spojrzenie lokaja Phantomhive'ów. Natychmiast popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy, ale na twarzy służącego, gładkiej, bladej, niemal nieludzko pięknej i zdecydowanie nie pasującej do marnego lokaja, nie doszukała się niczego nieodpowiedniego.

Musiało jej się wydawać.

- Więc? - ponagliła.

Jej syn milczał.

- Wasza Wysokość... - niespodziewanie ciszę przerwał Edward. - Tak naprawdę to wszystko moja wina.

Lady Augusta oderwała wzrok, skupiony jak wiązka laserowa (która zostanie odkryta niecałe sto pięćdziesiąt lat później, nadając niniejszemu porównaniu sens), ze swego wijącego się jak piskorz potomka na jego ciemnowłosego przyjaciela.

- Tak, Edwardzie?

- Pokłóciliśmy się. Okazało się, że istnieje między nami niewielka... różnica poglądów. Khem – odchrząknął – w skrócie to chcę powiedzieć, że to ja Henry'ego sprowokowałem.

- Różnica poglądów – niedowierzająco powtórzyła za nim lady Augusta, łowiąc coś na kształt chichotu, tuż na granicy słyszalności, ze strony lokaja Phantomhive'ów. Zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na niego karcąco. Odpowiedział jej spokojnym, przesadnie niewinnym spojrzeniem. - Cóż to musiała być za „różnica poglądów", że spowodowała podobny kataklizm? - chciała wiedzieć.

- Yyy...

- Po prostu różnica poglądów. Czy to ważne? - Henry przerwał szybko Edowi, już otwierającemu usta. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciel – były, musi o tym pamiętać – nawet w normalnych okolicznościach nie potrafił dobrze kłamać. A bycie przesłuchiwanym przez Lady Augustę zdecydowanie nie należało do normalnych. I kiedy już mu się zdarzało, Ed, zanim się obejrzał, zaczynał wyśpiewywać wszystkie swoje przewiny jak mały, żółciutki, dobrze dopieszczony kanarek.

Która to przypadłość dotykała zresztą większość ludzi, jakich księżna matka raczyła wziąć „na warsztat".

- SYNU, nie wtrącaj się.

- Ta sprawa również mnie dotyczy. Oczywiście, że się... b-będę w-wtrącał... - Henry stopniowo spuszczał z tonu pod surowym spojrzeniem rodzicielki.

Księżna zacisnęła usta. Ci dwaj, mimo wyraźnych oznak zerwania przyjaźni, trzymali się uparcie tej samej linii obrony. Stwierdzając, że nic nie zyska, jeśli ona również będzie się upierać, co najwyżej ugruntuje to nagłe a niespodziewane zawieszenie broni, postanowiła spróbować z innej strony.

- Ty tam – zwróciła się do stojącego w rogu pokoju i nie zawadzającego nikomu (w teorii) służącego Phantomhive'ów. - Jak ci na imię?

- Sebastian, Wasza Wysokość.

- Bądź łaskaw opowiedzieć co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się w tej _przeklętej_ bibliotece.

Lady Augusta nie liczyła na jakieś rewelacje, w końcu ów służący wszedł do pomieszczenia będącego tematem rozmowy kiedy cała awantura już się skończyła i nie mógł mieć wiele do powiedzenia (jak sądziła, nie mając pojęcia o nadnaturalnych zdolnościach wspomnianego służącego), liczyła raczej na zwiększenie presji, której poddawany był w tej chwili jej syn.

- Z przyjemnością odpowiedziałbym na to pytanie, niestety mój pan obiecał dochować tajemnicy.

Lady Auguście na sekundę odjęło mowę. Co za irytujący osobnik. Przystojny jak wszyscy diabli, niemniej irytujący.

- Zawsze robisz wszystko, co twój pan ci karze? - chciała wiedzieć. Słysząc to, Sebastian uśmiechnął się szeroko (można nawet powiedzieć, że panoramicznie) i odparł:

- Tak.

Ten jeden prosty wyraz sprawił, że Lady Augusta zamrugała i prawie otworzyła ze zdumienia usta.

- Twierdzisz więc – zaczęła z niedowierzaniem – że słuchasz rozkazów _dziecka_?

- Och? Mój pan ma prawie szesnaście lat – Sebastian z jakiegoś nieznanego księżnej powodu wyraźnie doskonale się bawił.

- Więc z całą pewnością nie można go uznać za dorosłego – popatrzyła wymownie na swego syna. - Nie wmawiaj mi więc, że oddałeś absolutną kontrolę nad swoją osobą małemu chłopcu! Przecież dzieci w jego wieku ciągle jeszcze nie wiedzą, co ze sobą począć, nie mówiąc już o tym, co począć z innymi. Weźmy za przykład Henry'ego – młody książę zaczerwienił się i zacisnął pięści, słusznie przewidując, że następne słowa matki poważnie naruszą jego poczucie wartości własnej. - Większość poleceń, które on wydaje służbie nie ma najmniejszego sensu, a niektóre są wręcz idiotyczne.

Sebastian zmierzył chłopca spojrzeniem, pod którym książę poczuł się zupełnie już mały i nieważny, jak pyłek kurzu, który jakaś bezimienna pokojówka usunie zza szafy przy okazji następnego większego sprzątania. Potem lokaj zwrócił się do Lady Augusty z tym swoim uśmiechem, powoli zaczynającym jej działać na nerwy.

- Mój pan ani razu w ciągu sześciu lat mojej służby nie wydał idiotycznego rozkazu. Owszem, jego polecenia bywają irytujące, niebezpieczne dla zdrowia i życia, bezsensowne na pierwszy rzut oka, a czasem nawet odrobinę dziecinne. Ale nigdy idiotyczne. Osobiście sądzę, że dzieje się tak dlatego, iż mój pan po prostu nie może sobie na „idiotyczne" rozkazy pozwolić. Odkąd wie, że każdy z nich wykonam.

- Och, mam wrażenie, że przecenisz odrobinę młodego hrabiego – odpowiedziała księżna, kiedy już otrząsnęła się z szoku. - Rozumiem, że jesteś mu bezgranicznie lojalny, to się zdarza niektórym służącym – aczkolwiek ja nigdy o aż takiej lojalności nie słyszałam, dodała w myślach – ale pokładanie zbyt wielkiego zaufania w dziecku jest poważnym błędem.

Tym razem księżnej się nie zdawało, ten bezczelny kamerdyner naprawdę zachichotał!

- Natomiast niedocenianie mego pana jest błędem zdecydowanie większym. Wielu już się o tym przekonało – dodał, po czym skłonił się, jedynie na tyle nisko, by nie wydać się nieuprzejmym. Księżna niemal zazgrzytała zębami. - Wasza Wysokość wybaczy, ale obawiam się, że muszę się oddalić. Mój pan nie czuł się dzisiaj najlepiej i chciałbym sprawdzić, czy niczego nie potrzebuje.

- Och, nie czuł się najlepiej? Nic mu nie jest? - zapytała, siląc się na współczujący ton, zbyt wytrącona z równowagi. - Czy to coś poważnego?

Lokaj uśmiechnął się znowu.

- Ależ nie. Jedynie zmęczenie podróżą – odpowiedział. Uwadze księżnej nie uszło wymowne, lodowate spojrzenie, jakie posłał jej synowi, gdy ten cicho mruknął „akurat". Ach, więc tajemnica za tajemnicę, pomyślała, czując nagły wzrost zainteresowania przypadłością szesnastoletniego hrabiego.

Niestety Sebastian ubiegł wszelkie jej pytania.

- Pożegnam się więc. Droga pani. Panowie. Życzę dobrej nocy – skłonił się jeszcze raz.

I wyszedł.

- Co za... - zaczęła Lady Augusta i przerwała gwałtownie. Po czym zwróciła się ostro do syna – O co chodzi z tą niedyspozycją hrabiego Phantomhive?

Jeśli miała jakąkolwiek nadzieję na wzięcie Henry'ego z zaskoczenia, przeliczyła się. Książę stał jak sparaliżowany, ciągle wpatrując się w drzwi. Zdaje się, że siła spojrzenia tego bezczelnego służącego była zdecydowanie bardziej przytłaczająca, gdy było się jego bezpośrednim odbiorcą.

- Mówiłaś coś, mamo? - ocknął się chłopak.

Lady Augusta zawahała się przez chwilę. Oceniła minę Edwarda de Lise – skruszoną i pokorną, ale jednocześnie zaciętą. Teraz raczej nic więcej z żadnego z nich nie wyciągnie.

- Właściwie to nic.

Nie zwykła wdawać się w z góry przegrane bitwy.

Zresztą – zawsze przecież mogła całą sprawę zbadać jutro.

Najlepiej u źródła.


	5. Kanałowa bestia

**N/A:**

Wreszcie się coś ruszyło, dzięki pomocy wspaniałej **Danahi**, która pomogła mi z rozdziałem piątym. Przede wszystkim uświadomiłam sobie dzięki niej, że „bazyliszek" powinien przestać być „bazyliszkiem" i że to on jest wszystkiemu winien, z blokadą twórczą na czele :D Danahi, dziękuję Ci za bestię.

(komentarz Danahi do bestii)

_Legendarna bestia, która w latach 1764-1767 mordowała ludność we Francji. Do tej pory nie wiadomo, czym było to stworzenie, najczęściej mówi się o jakimś spisku, w którym uczestniczyli ludzie i tresowane zwierzęta, być może sprowadzone z innych regionów świata. Bestia ta najczęściej była porównywana do wielkiego, czarnego wilka. _

_Z kolei w filmie „Braterstwo Wilków", który jest średniej jakości adaptacją tej legendy, stwora przedstawiono jako jakąś zmutowaną hienę z piekła rodem, ale ten pomysł niezbyt przypadł mi do gustu. Ogólnie polecam przeczytać historię potwora z Gévaudan np. na wikipedii, jest fascynująca i przerażająca zarazem._

To również Danahi pomogła mi zapełnić „dziurę" która ziała sobie (od miesięcy (=.=')) pośrodku piątego rozdziału. Tekst był świetny i bardzo mi się podobał, ale wsadziłam w niego swoje niecne paluszki, gdyż musiałam „nagiąć" Sebastiana do własnych potrzeb. Mam nadzieję, że współautorka się nie obrazi :D

**ROZDZIAŁ 5**

**Kanałowa bestia**

Sebastian szedł słabo oświetlonym korytarzem, a dobry humor powoli z niego wyparowywał. Sprawdzić czy jego pan niczego nie potrzebuje... Łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić. Ciel wcale nie żartował wyrzucając go dzisiaj za drzwi. Tym niemniej dbanie o dobre samopoczucie hrabiego było jednym z obowiązków Sebastiana jako kamerdynera, dodatkowo zagwarantowanych przy pomocy kontraktu.

Z drugiej strony, Ciel na pewno się zdenerwuje, jeśli Sebastian pojawi się w jego sypialni jak gdyby nigdy nic. Co nie było dobre dla zdrowia młodego hrabiego. Większość książek o medycynie, jakie demon przeczytał, twierdziła, że cisza i spokój są niezbędnymi warunkami rekonwalescencji.

Trudna decyzja.

Sebastian skręcił za róg, tak zamyślony, że prawie wpadł na małą dziewczynkę z rozwichrzonymi włosami, czającą się w cieniu antycznej rzeźby. Z tego całego zaskoczenia kamuflaż człowieczeństwa, który od sześciu lat nosił niemal dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, odrobinę się „zsunął". Dziecko zamarło, widząc przed sobą stworzenie utkane z nocy, ze świecącymi rubinowo oczyma.

Sebastian uśmiechnął się paskudnie, z przyzwyczajenia, prezentując przy tym pełen komplet ostrych zębów.

Dziecko uciekło z piskiem.

Sebastian westchnął, zły na siebie. Karygodny brak opanowania. Cokolwiek się stało, dziś czy przedwczoraj, nie usprawiedliwia go.

Ach, przedwczoraj, no tak.

Lokaj zacisnął usta. To prawda, że jego pan nie zwykł wydawać idiotycznych rozkazów i przeważnie w swoim postępowaniu kierował się jeśli nie rozsądkiem, to przynajmniej pewną logiką (które to pojęcia nie są wcale równoznaczne). Nic, co się stało dwa dni temu nie było odstępstwem od tej reguły, odpowiedzialność za cały ciąg wydarzeń spoczywała prawie w całości na nim, Sebastianie. Od chwili, gdy o poranku otrzymali chaotyczną wiadomość od Grabarza, aż do późnej nocy, kiedy to on, Sebastian, posłuszny i lojalny (przynajmniej z założenia) sługa, wbił w ciało swego pana zęby.

Demon oblizał wargi na wspomnienie rozkosznego smaku krwi Ciela. Wiedział, że jego ludzka postać znów mu się wymyka, ustępując miejsca innej, mroczniejszej i potężniejszej. Czuł niespokojne bicie serca swego pana (ach, więc ciągle jeszcze nie spał...) w głębi budynku i rytm jego oddechu. Kiedy skupił się bardziej, mógł usłyszeć szelest pościeli i szum cudownej krwi w żyłach chłopca. Żachnął się, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że bezwiednie przyspiesza kroku. I tak dotarł do apartamentów hrabiego Phantomhive o wiele wcześniej, niż zamierzał.

Zatrzymał się z dłonią na klamce i wrócił myślami do minionych wydarzeń.

***

Dzień 25 maja 1865 roku, wtorek, był dniem wyjątkowo słonecznym jak na angielskie realia pogodowe. Już od świtu można było podziwiać słońce w całej okazałości, słynna angielska mgła nie pokazała się, nawet pranie udało się Sebastianowi wysuszyć bez stosowania zwykłych magicznych sztuczek. Również jego pan wstał z łóżka w wyśmienitym nastroju, łaskawie pozwolił mu się ubrać, po czym spożył lekki, zupełnie niebrytyjski, poranny posiłek, omawiając przy tym ze swoim kamerdynerem plan czekającego go dnia. Który to plan nie był przesadnie napięty, Ciel miał się jedynie spotkać z przedstawicielem firmy w sprawie omówienia szczegółów produkcji nowej serii zabawek oraz z dyrektorem jednego z banków, w których miał konta. O ile załatwienie pierwszej sprawy nie przedstawiało trudności, o tyle sprawa druga wymagała odbycia krótkiej wycieczki do Londynu.

Sebastian właśnie pomagał swemu panu wsiąść do powozu, kiedy pędzący na złamanie karku posłaniec o mały włos (cienki jak refleks demona) się z nimi nie zderzył.

Ciel, oczywiście, nie wykonał najmniejszego ruchu w celu uniknięcia kontaktu ze spodnią powierzchnią kopyt rozpędzonego wierzchowca. _Zawsze wszystko na mojej głowie_, pomyślał Sebastian, pewnie chwytając chłopca w pasie i usuwając go z zagrażającej jego życiu pozycji. Ciel poddał się manewrowi jak szmaciana lalka, bez oporu, w pełni polegając na swoim lokaju.

Kiedy już posłaniec odzyskał zdolność mówienia (i kiedy skończył turlać się po ziemi, błagając o wybaczenie), dowiedzieli się, że Grabarz, osobnik, można powiedzieć, jedyny w swoim rodzaju, wszedł w posiadanie pewnych informacji związanych ze sprawą, nad którą hrabia Phantomhive pracował od dobrych kilku miesięcy. W pełnej drobnych jak ziarenka maku kleksów, skreślonej wymyślnym charakterem pisma wiadomości stało, że informacje te są na tyle istotne, by w ich przekazywanie nie angażować osób trzecich. Tak więc Jego Hrabiowska Mość, Słodki Ciel, pomimo istnienia wygodnego i gotowego do użycia posłańca, musi się po ich odbiór pofatygować osobiście.

Hrabia tylko westchnął, pomijając uwłaczające określenie jego osoby zdegustowanym milczeniem i stwierdził, że w sumie to mogą odwiedzić lokal Grabarza, dlaczego nie, skoro i tak wybierają się do stolicy. Jego niechęć do wizyt w owym podejrzanym przybytku była powszechnie znana, dziś był jednak w doskonałym nastroju i najwyraźniej doszedł do wniosku, że nawet spotkanie z uwielbiającym trumny i czaszki dziwakiem nie popsuje mu humoru. Dzień był przecież taki piękny.

Udali się więc do Londynu, gdzie, po załatwieniu oficjalnych spraw i krótkich zakupach, odwiedzili owo ze wszech miar dziwaczne indywiduum, każące nazywać się imieniem swej profesji. Grabarz, jak to on, mimo sprzeciwów Ciela i tego, że sam poprosił ich o przybycie, zażądał zapłaty. Ceną jego usług było jak zwykle zafundowanie mu porcji pierwszorzędnego śmiechu. Z tym, że Grabarza rozśmieszało się trudno. Nie było to jednak zadanie niewykonalne i Sebastianowi się udało, nie pytajcie jak, to jedna z tych tajemnic, których rozwiązywaniem zajmują się filozofowie, przeważnie zresztą z miernym skutkiem. Dość powiedzieć, że Grabarz zgodził się w końcu podzielić posiadanymi informacjami.

– Na południu Londynu – zaczął, naruszając osobistą przestrzeń Ciela w sposób bardzo niepokojący i celując w niego długim, pomalowanym na czarno, przypominającym szpon paznokciem – przez starą, opuszczoną kaplicę można zejść do podziemi. Mieszkają tam, w kanałach pod miastem pewni... ludzie. Mniejsza o to, w każdym razie Maylo, ktoś w rodzaju ich przywódcy, jest moim znajomym. Doniósł mi ostatnio, że jakieś cztery miesiące temu jego przyjaciele zaczęli znikać, a potem znajdować się po kilku dniach. Z tym, że wtedy byli już... no... _martwi – _ostatnie słowo Grabarz dziwnie zaakcentował, po czym zachichotał. Jego goście nie zwrócili na to uwagi, od dawna wiedzieli, że żywi on względem swojego zawodu pewien... szczególny sentyment.

– Jaki to ma związek ze sprawą tych dziwnych zabójstw, którą zleciła mi Jej Królewska Mość cztery miesiące temu? Poza zbieżnością w czasie, oczywiście – chciał wiedzieć Ciel.

– Hi, hi, hi. Stan _tru–upów_...

– Och? Może coś bliższego?

– Ależ oczywiście, oczywiście... Maylo twierdził, że ciała wyglądały jak _rozszarpane_ przez zwierzęta... I brakowało im _kończyn_... a czasem _oczu_ i _narządów wewnętrznych_... jakby zostały _zjedzone_... Hi, hi. Ciel, odwiedzaj mnie częściej, proooszę. Dlaczego przychodzisz tylko w interesach? Zawsze tylko interesy... Moglibyśmy pograć w jakąś grę. Przecież lubisz gry, praaawda?

– Tshe, może wrócimy do tematu? – napomniał Ciel, odsuwając się na bezpieczną odległość (a przynajmniej tak daleko, jak mógł, żadna odległość od Grabarza nie była zdaniem hrabiego zupełnie bezpieczna).

– Och, mój pan hrabia jest taki niedooobry, zawsze taki niedobry dla biednego Grabarza...

– G r a b a r z u! Zabójstwa. Kanały. Narządy i kończyny!

– Och, dobrze już, dobrze... No więc wczoraj Maylo przyszedł wreszcie do mnie z jednym ze swoich ludzi, jednym z tych _martwych_, mam na myśli. I mogłem sobie to ciało obejrzeć i przebadać, pokroić i powyjmować różna ciekawe rzeczy ze środka i...

– Grabarzu!

– A tak, tak. Ale czy wyobrażasz to sobie, mój słodziutki hrabio? Jaki ten Maylo jest samolubny! Przez cztery miesiące trzymał te wszystkie interesujące rzeczy tylko dla siebie! Ten niedobry, podły, samolubny kanałowy szczur! I tylko dlatego, że myślał, że sam sobie z tym poradzi!

– Co więc sprawiło, że ów Maylo w końcu postanowił podzielić się z tobą swoim... znaleziskiem? – zapytał Sebastian.

– Dowiedział się, co zabija jego ludzi – stwierdził Grabarz, szczerząc się przy tym od ucha do ucha.

– Och? – Ciel uniósł tylko brwi, czekając na więcej. Sebastian był bardziej wymowny.

– Dlaczego więc nie zajął się sprawą sam? To chciał przecież zrobić, prawda?

– Ponieważ _zwierzątko_, które znalazł, okazało się zbyt niebezpieczne. Hi, hi.

– Dlaczego?

– Nie powiedział – naburmuszył się Grabarz. – Mówiłem już, że to podły, samolubny szczur kanałowy. Jak się dowie, że podzieliłem się z wami kilkoma całkiem nieważnymi szczególikami, pewnie przestanie ze mną rozmawiać – stwierdził. Po czym zmienił ton, znów przybliżając twarz do twarzy Ciela tak bardzo, że biedny hrabia zesztywniał i prawie zzieleniał – Widzisz, jak się dla ciebie poświęcam, Cie–el?

– Tak, tak, widzę i doceniam. To my już sobie pójdziemy. Do widzenia – wymamrotał Ciel na jednym oddechu.

***

Pomimo oczywistego niedopatrzenia – Grabarz nie podał dokładnej lokalizacji kaplicy, będącej bramą do podziemi – Sebastianowi udało się zlokalizować wyżej wymienione miejsce jeszcze przed zachodem słońca. Nie należy się przecież spodziewać mniej po kimś, kto rości sobie prawo do miana kamerdynera hrabiego Phantomhive, a dodatkowo jest demonem. Jednakże, pomimo tego oczywistego sukcesu, Ciel nie był zadowolony. Po całym dniu łażenia po Londynie bolały go nogi. Zetknął się z Grabarzem. Spotkanie w sprawie nowej linii zabawek nie doszło do skutku. Do tego wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały na to, że ominie go kolacja. Zwykle trzeba było o wiele mniej, by definitywnie popsuć mu humor.

– Więc to tu, zgadza się? – zapytał, zniecierpliwiony, mierząc wzrokiem rozpadające się, porośnięte oślizłym mchem i wyglądające bardziej niż niezachęcająco ruiny. – Załatwmy to szybko – dodał, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

– Może lepiej byłoby, gdyby mój pan zaczekał na zewnątrz? To może być niebezpieczne – zasugerował Sebastian, z góry wiedząc, że podobne słowa tylko zirytują Ciela i uruchomią w nim dobrze lokajowi znany (i jakże często wykorzystywany) mechanizm przekory.

– Hmph. Nie denerwuj mnie. To _mnie_ Jej Wysokość zleciła tę sprawę i to _ja_ ją rozwiążę.

– Oczywiście. Jak sobie życzysz, mój panie – odpowiedział posłusznie Sebastian. Później miał pożałować, że znowu wdał się w tę głupią grę, polegającą na prowokowaniu się nawzajem. Również i tym razem nie mógł się powstrzymać, nigdy nie mógł. Granie na nerwach Ciela uważał za jedną z najlepszych rozrywek na świecie, jego cięte riposty, jadowite spojrzenia, gniew, każde niemal drgnienie twarzy były tak nieodparcie fascynujące. Ta młoda istota ludzka była pierwszą od stuleci, której udawało się czasem zbić demona z tropu – pojedynczym słowem, jednym nieznacznym skrzywieniem warg. Sebastian uwielbiał te momenty drobnych zaskoczeń, tak jak nałogowy hazardzista ceni każdą najmniejszą nawet wygraną. I, jak nałogowy hazardzista, nie umiał zrezygnować z kolejnego rozdania.

Ostatnie promienie słońca schowały się za horyzontem w chwili, gdy przestąpili próg, w tym samym momencie wkraczając w świat wilgoci, stęchłego zapachu i ciemności. Ciel osobiście nie miał nic przeciwko ciemności (to znaczy przez większość czasu), ale jeśli w parze z nią występowały przesiąknięte wilgocią, rozpadające się ruiny, o które można się było potknąć lub na nie wpaść, przy okazji brudząc sobie ubranie, to dziękujemy, ale nie.

– Przydałoby się trochę światła – zauważył, na wszelki wypadek odsłaniając prawe oko.

– Tak, mój panie – odpowiedział Sebastian, gdzieś znad jego ramienia, jednocześnie zapalając wyciągniętą diabli wiedzą skąd latarnię.

– Zdecydowanie lepiej – pochwalił Ciel, rozglądając się po wnętrzu. Nie było za wiele do oglądania, doprawdy. Kaplica już dawno temu została pozbawiona wszelkich wartościowych sprzętów. Potem zapewne przyszedł czas na te bezwartościowe, a następnie na całą resztę. Zostały jedynie gołe, rozpadające się ściany i kamienny, mocno poobijany ołtarz. Sebastian zbadał go dokładnie i odrobinę dalej odkrył klapę w podłodze, w nieznacznie lepszym stanie, niż reszta pomieszczenia.

– Tutaj, mój panie – przywołał Ciela. Otworzył klapę i wszedł pierwszy.

W środku znajdowały się prowadzące w ciemność kamienne schody. Nie sprawiały wrażenia bezpiecznych, właściwie kruszyły się pod stopami. Sufit również nie wyglądał obiecująco, raczej jak kilka ton ziemi, kamienia i cegieł, które w każdej chwili mogą się komuś zwalić na głowę.

– Nie sądzę, żeby... – zaczął lokaj, tym razem dla odmiany nie bawiąc się w żadne gry.

– Nie obchodzi mnie, co sądzisz – warknął Ciel. – Pomóż mi tam zejść.

Sebastian, po chwili napiętego milczenia uznawszy dalszą dyskusję za bezcelową, chwycił swego pana w pasie i przeniósł go ponad dziurą po zawalonych stopniach. Potem schodzili coraz niżej i niżej. Ciel, wyraźnie niezadowolony z tego, że jest zmuszony dla równowagi i bezpieczeństwa trzymać swego lokaja za rękę, popatrywał spod oka na twarz Sebastiana, jak zwykle ozdobioną podejrzanym uśmiechem. Demon oczywiście zauważył, jak młody hrabia tężeje za każdym razem, gdy musi się oprzeć o swego sługę, więc z premedytacją podtrzymywał i „pomagał" Cielowi częściej, niż to było konieczne, chichocząc przy tym w duchu. Jego pan wiedział, że Sebastian robi to specjalnie, ale był zbyt dumny, by to przyznać głośno. Również Sebastian wiedział, że Ciel wie. A Ciel wiedział, że Sebastian wie. I tak dalej, w nieskończoność. Cóż za smakowita sytuacja – demon cieszył się każdą sekundą.

Jak na jego gust schody skończyły się zbyt szybko. Los zafundował mu jednak nagrodę pocieszenia: Ciel nie zauważył, że ostatni stopień jest nadkruszony, potknął się i wpadł na swego lokaja całym ciężarem ciała. Impet posłał ich obu na ziemię. Sebastianowi udało się uratować zarówno latarnię, jak i młodego hrabiego przed roztrzaskaniem się o nierówne kamienne podłoże. Duma i godność własna Ciela, spoczywającego wygodnie (_zbyt_ wygodnie, jak na jego gust) w ramionach demona, ucierpiała w tym wypadku najbardziej, szczególnie, że w jakiś niepojęty dla siebie sposób zaplątał się w te wszystkie ubrania i kończyny i nie mógł się podnieść pomimo zawziętej szarpaniny.

– Spokojnie, mój panie – zachichotał Sebastian, jednocześnie robiąc wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby utrudnić młodemu hrabiemu zadanie.

– Ty... – zaczął Ciel jadowitym tonem, czerwony jak piwonia, i zaraz przerwał.

W korytarzu za nimi coś się poruszyło.

Sebastian natychmiast zamienił się w żywą tarczę, nakrywając sobą szczupłe ciało hrabiego. _Całkiem sprawnie mu poszło_, pomyślał Ciel z irytacją, przypominając sobie upokarzającą szarpaninę sprzed chwili.

Obaj zamarli, nasłuchując. Ciel szybko porzucił próby dostrzeżenia czegoś w ciemności czającej się poza chwiejnym kręgiem światła latarni, ludzkie zmysły nie na wiele się tu przydawały. Zamiast tego skupił się na wyrazie twarzy Sebastiana, którego oczy otwarły się szeroko i zamigotały obrzydzeniem.

– Ooo? Aż tak paskudne? – szepnął chłopak samymi wargami.

– Sza, mój panie – Sebastian odpowiedział mu w tym samym stylu, dodatkowo muskając ustami jego ucho. Gorący oddech lokaja podążył za słowami, omiatając mu policzek. Echa jego słów i oddechu Ciel poczuł aż w piętach. – Stworzenia żyjące w ciemności zwykle mają bardzo czuły słuch – kontynuował Sebastian, podczas gdy Ciel miał wielką ochotę wykręcić się z jego ochronnego uścisku, nie zważając na niebezpieczeństwo. A przynajmniej przesunąć głowę kilka cali w lewo.

Wargi Sebastiana były ciepłe i wilgotne.

Skup się, Ciel – młody hrabia napomniał samego siebie w myślach – to nie jest właściwy czas teraz na takie idiotyzmy, właściwy czas na takie idiotyzmy nie istnieje. Och, żeby tylko Sebastian nie zauważył...

Oczywiście Sebastian, obdarzony wyostrzonymi zmysłami demona, dostrzegł zarówno z każdą sekundą pogłębiający się, ciemnoczerwony rumieniec zażenowania, jak i podenerwowanie, zamieniające każdy mięsień w ciele chłopca w napiętą strunę, symptomy mające więcej wspólnego z bliskością pewnego lokaja niż potencjalnie śmiertelnego niebezpieczeństwa czyhającego kilka kroków obok.

Cokolwiek czaiło się w tych korytarzach, nawet jeśli był to sam Władca Piekieł, przestało obchodzić Sebastiana w dokładnie w chwili, gdy pochwycił speszone spojrzenie swego pana. Demon poczuł jak wbrew jego woli usta rozciąga mu złośliwy uśmieszek.

_Nie zdążyłem opanować wyrazu twarzy na czas_, pomyślał, widząc, jak oczy Ciela zwężają się w szparki.

– Coś nie tak, mój panie? – wymruczał prosto w ucho hrabiego, niby przypadkiem przesuwając wargami po wrażliwej skórze. Cile drgnął i wciągnął powietrze głęboko w płuca.

Demon bezgłośnie zachichotał i zrobił się jakby... cięższy.

– Sssebassstianie... – wysyczał chłopak przez zęby – czy mógłbyś łaskawie odłożyć swoje głupie zabawy na później i zająć się tym, po co tu przyszliśmy?

– Ooo? Więc mój pan przewiduje jakieś _później_?

– Nie nadwyrężaj mojej cierpliwości.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem.

Coś ryknęło w ciemnościach.

Sebastian westchnął, zrezygnowany.

– Cóż, do dzieła więc.

Wstał, jak na doskonałego lokaja przystało pomógł podnieść się swemu panu, po czym ruszył w stronę stworzenia, rzucając Cielowi przez ramię ostatnie kpiące spojrzenie zanim skupił się całkowicie na czekającym go zadaniu.

– Oya, oya, cóż my tu mamy... Naprawdę jesteś paskudnym zwierzątkiem, co? Mało prawdopodobne, że uciekłeś komuś ze stajni, nieprawdaż? W zoo takiej paskudy tez raczej by nie trzymali – Sebastian zaczął przemawiać do stworzenia jak do narowistego konia, nie po to jednak, by je uspokoić, ale raczej by całkowicie skupić jego uwagę na sobie. – Cóż za imponujący garnitur zębów, jakie rogi, co za pazury... Skóra pokryta łuską na zmianę z piórami, a fuj. Kozie oczka. Taki obrzydliwy mały potworek. Chociaż tak naprawdę to nie jesteś wcale taki mały... O! I masz nawet skrzydła! Ktoś się musiał przy tobie nieźle napracować.

– Jak to – napracować? Chcesz powiedzieć, że ktoś to _stworzył_? – wtrącił Ciel, nie doceniając należycie wysiłków swego sługi. Stworzenie łypnęło na chłopca żółtym okiem, pierwszy szczegół, który Ciel był w stanie rozróżnić w otaczających ich ciemnościach.

– Owszem. Ta... rzecz... nie jest tworem starej dobrej matki natury, ani prawdopodobnie żadnej innej matki. To coś zostało _stworzone_. Przy użyciu czarnej magii – ostatnie słowa Sebastian wypowiedział z nieukrywanym obrzydzeniem, jakby wypluwał truciznę. Ciel zauważył to.

– Nie sądziłem, że akurat ty masz coś przeciwko czarnej magii. Jesteś przecież demonem.

Stworzenie postąpiło kilka kroków w ich stronę, szurając nieproporcjonalnie dużymi szponami o posadzkę, powoli wchodząc w krąg światła.

– Fakt, że jestem demonem nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. Czarna magia jest obrzydliwa.

Z pyska stworzenia wydobył się śmieszny, trochę piskliwy i łamiący się warkot, przypominający śmiech nastoletniego chłopca przechodzącego mutację głosu.

– Dobrze, przyjmijmy więc, że czarna magia jest zła...

– Nie zła, mój panie – poprawił lokaj – _obrzydliwa_.

Stworzenie wypuściło odrobinę żółtego dymu nosem i znów łypnęło na Ciela. Sebastian zaszedł mu drogę.

– Nie rozumiem...

– I niech tak zostanie.

Ciel skrzywił się nieznacznie, jak zawsze, gdy jego sługa odmawiał mu wyjaśnień. Wiedział, że drążenie tematu nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Jeśli Sebastian raz postanowił, że czegoś mu nie powie, nawet bezpośrednim rozkazem nie mógł wydobyć z niego całej prawdy, a przynajmniej nie w zrozumiałej dla kogokolwiek poza samym demonem formie. Czasami Ciel miał wrażenie, że Sebastian, jeśli naprawdę chce, jest w stanie wykręcić się od każdego rozkazu, a powodem, dla którego Ciel otrzymuje czasem to, czego sobie życzy jest zwykły kaprys. Więcej – bywały chwile, w których hrabiemu zdawało się, że cały ten kontrakt to nic tylko kolejna diabelska zachcianka.

Niewygodne tematy należy zostawić w spokoju.

– Cóż, ktokolwiek stworzył to... monstrum... nie bardzo się przyłożył do swojej pracy. Popatrz na skórę tego czegoś. Albo na proporcje. Do tego jedno ramię jest wyżej niż drugie.

– Nie wspominając już o _trzecim_.

– Jakim trzecim?

– Ma je na plecach.

– Och.

Obaj jeszcze przez dobrą chwilę przyglądali się stworzeniu, co rusz wynajdując w nim różne, groteskowe usterki anatomiczne. Ciel nie mógł się nadziwić, w jaki sposób tak niezdarna istota zdołała zabić i pokiereszować tylu ludzi. Stwór sprawiał wrażenie ociężałego i nieszczególnie inteligentnego. Być może posiadał czuły słuch, sporą siłę i ostre zęby, ale na przebiegłego łowcę wcale nie wyglądał. W tym musiało być coś więcej...

Sebastian najwyraźniej doszedł do tych samych wniosków, bo nagle ostrzegawczo dotknął ramienia Ciela:

– Radzę ci się cofnąć, mój panie.

Młody hrabia ledwo zdążył postąpić krok w tył, kiedy bestia zaryczała przeciągle, kończąc zew szaleńczym, gardłowym śmiechem. Zaczęła roztapiać się i rozwiewać, dokonując przedziwnej metamorfozy, a zaskoczony Ciel patrzył, jak z pokracznego monstrum formuje się coś nieskończenie bardziej złowrogiego.

Sebastian błyskawicznie porwał Ciela na ręce, nie pozwalając mu dużej się przyglądać i odskoczył z nim na bezpieczną odległość. Zostawił w głębi korytarza, daleko od schodów, którymi zeszli, a tym samym daleko od szarżującej na nich bestii, i wcisnął mu w ręce latarnię.

– Niech mój pan tutaj zaczeka, a ja zajmę się naszym nowym, w tej chwili dla odmiany futrzastym, przyjacielem – demon uśmiechnął się jednym ze swoich najbardziej _uroczych_ uśmiechów.

Hrabia Phantomhive gniewnie zacisnął zęby, ale nie powiedział nic. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że niewiele mógłby tu zdziałać. Ta myśl jednocześnie denerwowała go, bo przypominała mu o jego człowieczeństwie, o kruchym, ludzkim ciele i braku jakichkolwiek przydatnych w tych okolicznościach umiejętności, ale z drugiej strony napawała ulgą, że sam nie będzie musiał mierzyć się z czymś niepojętym. Już mniejsza o to, że w korytarzu, już na dwa kroki poza kręgiem światła latarni, panowały egipskie ciemności i tylko Sebastian mógł w tych warunkach cokolwiek zobaczyć. Fizyczna walka nie była specjalnością Ciela. Delikatnie mówiąc. Hrabia zdecydowanie bardziej preferował sytuacje, w których rozstrzygającym czynnikiem okazywały się logika i inteligencja, takie, które, nawet jeśli wymagały użycia przemocy, to tylko niewielkiej jej ilości. To nie tak, że miał coś przeciwko przemocy, o nie. Ale jego zdaniem powinna być ona jak polewa czekoladowa na jednym z przygotowanych przez Sebastiana ciast – użyta jedynie by podkreślić wyjątkowość deseru, zbyt dużo czekolady mogło zagłuszyć i wypaczyć smak. Poza tym, nie lubił tracić kontroli, nie znosił stać z boku i się jedynie _przyglądać_. Jego dumę ratowało w takich wypadkach tylko przeświadczenie, że Sebastian jest tak naprawdę zaledwie przedłużeniem woli, jedynie narzędziem, które posłusznie wykona każdy rozkaz, sługą zdolnym do użycia siły tam, gdzie młodej istocie ludzkiej owej siły zabraknie.

Tak, przyznał niechętnie, posiadanie na usługach demona miało czasem swoje dobre strony.

Ciel przywarł więc do ściany, z napięciem wyczekując ataku potwora. Po chwili w mroku rozjarzyła się para czerwonych oczu, a młody hrabia zastygł niczym posąg i jeszcze bardziej wytężył wzrok.

Zmiana w wyglądzie stwora była kolosalna. Na pierwszy rzut oka bestia przypominała teraz ogromnego wilka – wzrostu niemalże konia. Jednak pysk stworzenia był dziwny, trójkątny i wąski, bardziej lisi niż wilczy, uszy szpiczaste i małe, jak u kota, a podobny do bicza lwi ogon zamiast pędzlem włosów kończył się rozetą białych kolców. Umięśniony, masywny kark porastała zjeżona grzywa. Skośne, czerwone ślepia bez źrenic i tęczówek płonęły obłędem, a gładka sierść, czarniejsza od samej czerni, doskonale maskowała potwora wśród cieni podziemnego korytarza.

Sebastian krytycznie przyjrzał się bestii. Tak... o ile dobrze pamiętał, podobne istoty atakowały ludzi sto lat temu w okolicy Gévaudan, na południu Francji. Jego demoniczni bracia maczali w tym palce, więc co nieco o tym wiedział. Ciekawe, być może któryś z dawnych spiskowców przywlókł tutaj to stworzenie...?

Szczególną uwagę lokaja zwróciły długie i cienkie kły stwora, wystające po obu stronach pyska. Zdaje się, że oryginał nie był w nic podobnego wyposażony...

Och, patrzcie, patrzcie, czyżby jednak niezidentyfikowany twórca kanałowego potworka wykazał się odrobiną inwencji?

– Panie, uważaj na jej zęby. Są zatrute.

_**Jej **__zęby?_ – zdumiał się Ciel. – _To __**ONA**__?_

Piekielny wilk ponownie zaśmiał się, prężąc i pomrukując. Dziwne było jednak to, że nie spieszył się zbytnio, by zaatakować nieproszonych gości. Raczej wyglądało to tak, jakby możliwie długo chciał straszyć intruzów samym swoim widokiem.

_Czyżby wchłaniał lęk? A może przekazuje strach ofiar swojemu „panu"? Wiele demonicznych istot żywi się ludzkimi emocjami... _

Sebastian z obawą zerknął na zastygłego w bezruchu Ciela. Młody hrabia był wyraźnie wyczerpany, z rezygnacją opierał się o zmurszałą ścianę, na dodatek zdawał się z każdą chwilą słabnąć. Mimo to, kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, Ciel jedynie z dezaprobatą przewrócił oczami.

– Sebastianie, wykończ ją.

– Oczywiście, mój panie – uśmiechnął się do siebie sługa.

Trzeba było znacznie więcej, by zmusić jego pana do kapitulacji. Ach, to takie do Jego Lordowskiej Mości podobne...

Jako lokaj Phantomhive'ów on również nie mógł być gorszy.

Jeszcze raz przyjrzał się bestii, szacując jej siły. Szybko wyostrzył swoje demoniczne zmysły. Doskonale wiedział, że ma do czynienia ze stworzeniem nie pochodzącym z fizycznegoświata. To był jakiś konstrukt astralny, obdarzony szczątkową świadomością, „zakotwiczony" w świecie materialnym poprzez swoją wcześniejszą, ohydną formę. Być może wykonuje rozkazy swego właściciela, który steruje nim z bezpiecznego miejsca.

_Lub sterował_ – pomyślał – _biorąc pod uwagę nieskoordynowane ruchy i pewną niepewność, które wyczuwam w jej działaniu, oraz fakt, że tak długo czekała z ujawnieniem swego prawdziwego oblicza. Powodów takiego zachowania może być jednak wiele..._

_– _ Teraz jesteś zdecydowanie ładniejsza, bestyjko – mruknął do siebie – ale ja bardzo nie lubię podobnych niespodzianek.

Westchnął, rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na przyklejonego do muru i obejmującego latarnię młodego hrabiego, oceniając, że nic mu nie zagraża, po czym ruszył do ataku. Mógłby uwinąć się ze stworem w miarę szybko, ale po wcześniejszej szamotaninie z Cielem ciągle był w nastroju do zabawy.

Uśmiechnął się paskudnie, uśmiechem drapieżnika, błyskając w ciemności śnieżnobiałymi (zapewne ostrzejszymi nawet, niż wyglądały) zębami. Jego oczy w jednej chwili rozbłysły niesamowitym, purpurowym światłem, źrenice zwęziły się i przestały przypominać ludzkie. Bestia, widząc nieznaczne poruszenie, zwróciła się w stronę napastnika, prezentując swój własny, niemal równie zachwycający, garnitur zębów.

Moment ataku był niemal niedostrzegalny. W jednej chwili Sebastian stał nieruchomo, mierząc bestię wzrokiem, w następnej już wymierzał jej celny kopniak prosto w szczękę, wzmocniony kilkakrotnie demoniczną siłą. Stwór nie pozostał dłużny – ostre pazury minęły twarz lokaja zaledwie o milimetry. Wymiana ciosów była prawie jednostajna, czasami wydawało się niemal, jakby Sebastian specjalnie dopasowywał rytm walki do przeciwnika, niepotrzebnie wszystko przedłużając.

_Ach, więc to tak –_ pomyślał Ciel, czując lekkie rozdrażnienie. Do tego demon bez przerwy oglądał się na niego – młody hrabia podejrzewał, że bardziej niż o upewnienie się o bezpieczeństwie swego pana chodziło mu o sprawdzenie, czy Ciel docenia należycie jego wysiłki. Co za marnotrawstwo czasu, irytował się Ciel. Do tego głupota, dodał po chwili w myślach, kiedy chwila nieuwagi kosztowała jego lokaja uderzenie kolczastym ogonem.

Ciel nie mógł jednak otwarcie oskarżyć Sebastiana o niekompetencję, wszystko, co miał na poparcie swojej teorii, to niejasne przeczucia i podejrzenia. Z drugiej strony – bestia w swej nowej postaci była szybka i zwinna, ale atakowała rzadko, zaś jej ruchy były doskonale przemyślane. Nie marnowała energii, bardziej droczyła się niż walczyła. Mimo tego starcie stopniowo nabierało dynamizmu i w pewnym momencie zaczęło przypominać taniec dwóch cieni. Stwór zręcznie uchylał się, tak, że odnosiło się wrażenie, że Sebastian ściga się z dymem, iluzją, czymś nierzeczywistym.

Demon wreszcie się znudził ciągłymi unikami.

– Koniec zabawy, czarnomagiczny pomiocie – wysyczał przez zęby.

Zatrzymał się w bezpiecznej odległości od zwierzęcia i skoncentrował. Prawdopodobnie we wnętrzu upiora znajdowała się swego rodzaju pieczęć, za pomocą której jego stwórca powołał swoje dzieło do życia. Żeby pokonać istotę, demon musiał ów punkt zlokalizować i zniszczyć.

Oczy Sebastiana rozjarzyły się jeszcze bardziej. Na krótką chwilę przestał dostrzegać otoczenie, ale za to wyraźnie ujrzał w głowie bestii pulsujący węzeł ciemnoczerwonej energii. Dokładnie tym momencie usłyszał za swoimi plecami cichy, ale niepokojący chrobot. W ułamku sekundy odwrócił się i zobaczył, jak mniejsza wersja stworzenia, uczepiona sufitu jak gekon, wykonuje wdzięczny skok prosto na kark nieświadomego niczego Ciela.

_Coooo? Jeszcze jeden? Czyżby potomstwo tej wielkiej samicy? Ale przecież..._

Młody hrabia krzyknął zaskoczony i upadł na kolana pod ciężarem poczwary.

_Na najgłębsze czeluście Piekieł_ – nagłe zrozumienie odbiło się w czerwonych jak krew oczach demona – _nie zdążę_...

Małe, złośliwe monstrum wbiło swoje długie kły w udo jego pana. Więcej nie zdążyło już zrobić, bo Sebastian gołymi rękami roztrzaskał na wpół materialną czaszkę i zmiażdżył klinowaty łeb. Stwór całkowicie utracił swoje kształty, a po krótkiej chwili rozwiał się jak obłok czarnego, obrzydliwie gęstego dymu. Lokaj, upewniwszy się szybko, że mały potwór został unicestwiony, z furią zaatakował jego „matkę". Zebrał całą swoją piekielną moc i bez dalszych ceregieli posłał ją dokładnie w sam środek łba cienistej bestii. Stworzenie po ułamku sekundy podzieliło los swego potomka. Demon, nie zwróciwszy na ostatnie chwile życia stwora najmniejszej uwagi, natychmiast przypadł do rannego Ciela i otoczył go ramionami.

– Panie! Mój panie! Słyszysz mnie?! – wykrzyczał prawie.

– Se... Sebastian...? – odpowiedź była ledwie słyszalna. – Co... co się stało?

– Moje najgorętsze przeprosiny. Obawiam się, że przeze mnie mój pan został ranny.

Och, co za kompromitacja...

– Przez cie... Och, skończ z tym idiotyzmem, Sebastianie. Co... Arrgh! Co ty wyprawiasz?!

– Wybacz, panie, ale muszę sprawdzić czy jad dostał się...

Pospieszne oględziny rany zostały przerwane pełnym znaczenia milczeniem.

Ciel nagle poczuł, że musi skupić wzrok na czymś innym. Na _czymkolwiek_ innym. Gdziekolwiek byle nie na twarzy Sebastiana.

Nawet poszarpana, krwawiąca dziura w jego udzie była lepszym wyjściem.

– Ten jad... Jak bardzo... poważne...

Demon milczał.

– Och – podsumował Ciel.

Jeden dźwięk, tak ciężki i pełen zrozumienia.

– Jak długo? – po chwili ciszy chłopak odezwał się znowu. Już zaczynało mu się kręcić w głowie. Może to tylko szok, a może...

– Godzina, w najlepszym wypadku – głos Sebastiana był jakby przytłumiony – do tego bardzo krwawisz. Mój... panie...

Na ostatnie słowa Ciel zareagował wymuszonym śmiechem.

– To „mój panie"... nie zabrzmiało zbyt... przekonująco, wiesz? Ale sądzę, że w zaistniałych... okolicznościach to... zrozumiałe. Nie popisałeś się... dzisiaj, co? – wypowiedzenie każdego słowa kosztowało Ciela sporo wysiłku, nie tylko ze względu na ból i rozprzestrzeniającą się po ciele słabość, spowodowaną trucizną i utratą krwi.

– Nie. Panie, ja... jeszcze raz chciałbym przepro...

– Och, daruj sobie. W końcu... dostaniesz moją duszę... wcześniej... niż się spodziewałeś. Więc... oszczędź mi przynajmniej... tego udawanego współczucia!

Obejmujące hrabiego ramiona zesztywniały.

– Panie...

– Zamknij się! – wywarczał chłopak, zawzięcie wpatrując się w podłogę.

Nagle poczuł jak stanowcza dłoń podrywa jego podbródek do góry. Jego oczy natrafiły na zimne, wściekłe spojrzenie.

– Kontrakt. Zostanie. Unieważniony.

– C-co?

– Dobrze słyszałeś. Mój panie. Jeśli teraz umrzesz, _kontrakt zostanie unieważniony_.

Ciel poczuł, że ma otwarte ze zdumienia usta.

– A-ale p-przecież... – wyjąkał.

– W wypadku twojej wcześniejszej śmierci mogę odebrać swoją... zapłatę... jedynie w wypadku, gdy to_ ty_, mój panie, popełnisz błąd i do owej śmierci doprowadzisz.

Ciel zamrugał, zdając sobie sprawę ze wszystkich implikacji tego stwierdzenia.

– Więc teraz...

– Właśnie.

Hrabia przyjrzał się, tym razem uważnie, twarzy Sebastiana. Zaciśnięte szczęki i pałające tłumioną wściekłością oczy wyraźnie świadczyły o tym, że demon bynajmniej nie jest zadowolony z rozwoju sytuacji.

_Cóż – pomyślał Ciel – na jego miejscu też bym nie był. Sześć lat służby a teraz musi obejść się smakiem..._

Myśl o wyprowadzeniu w pole demona odrobinę poprawiła chłopcu humor. To było prawie jakby Sebastian z nim _przegrał_, hrabia zachichotał w duchu.

Z drugiej strony, wszystkie jego cele, jego zemsta, do której dążył uparcie przez te sześć lat, również pozostaną niespełnione. W świetle jego nagłej a niespodziewanej śmierci całe jego cierpienie, nieustanna szarpanina z losem, nawet sam pakt z siłą nieczystą (w osobie ponadprzeciętnie przystojnego demona), wszystko traciło sens.

Nawet, jeśli Sebastian przegrywał, on, hrabia Ciel Phantomhive, przegrywał również.

Na całej linii.

Ciel do tego stopnia zatonął w ponurych rozmyślaniach, że nie zauważył nawet, jak jego lokaj bierze go na ręce i wynosi na zewnątrz. Dopiero chłodny podmuch wiatru na policzkach uświadomił mu, że nie znajdują się już w kanałach. Z trudem skupił wzrok i rozejrzał po otoczeniu. Zarośnięty, pełen gruzu placyk przed rozpadającą się kapliczką, ach, cóż za urocze miejsce na zakończenie życia.

– Więc umieram, tak? – zapytał jeszcze po raz ostatni, dla pewności, ciągle mając nadzieję na... coś. Godzenie się z losem nigdy za bardzo mu nie wychodziło.

Zaciskające się wokół niego ramiona Sebastiana były potwierdzeniem bardziej złowrogim niż ciche „tak", które usłyszał chwilę potem. Czyżby Sebastian właśnie go _przytulił_? Doprawdy. Ciel roześmiałby się, gdyby miał na to siłę, chociaż wcale nie było się z czego śmiać. Czuł, jak życie uchodzi z niego w zastraszającym tempie. Godzina, w najlepszym razie, powiedział Sebastian. W tej chwili miał wrażenie, że czas, który mu pozostał, należałoby mierzyć w sekundach.

Umierał.

Również demon w pełni zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. I miał ochotę palić i niszczyć, chciał rozerwać na strzępy coś _żywego _(zabicie kanałowej bestii nie zaspokoiło tej żądzy krwi, zresztą Sebastianowi wydawało się, że od tego czasu minęły całe tysiąclecia). Jak on _śmiał_ umierać sobie tak po prostu – coś w środku niego wrzeszczało. – Jak _śmiał_ odmawiać mu należnej zapłaty. Zostawiać go. Uciekać.

Jak. On. Śmiał!

Sześć lat na marne. Sześć lat „tak, mój panie", „oczywiście, mój panie" i „jak sobie życzysz". Sześć lat służby, uśmiechów i gierek.

Och, jak mu będzie brakowało tych gierek...

Mocniej ścisnął bezwładne ciało swego pana ramionami, wciągnął głęboko w płuca jego przesiąknięty krwią zapach. Czując, jak znów targa nim... wściekłość.

Tak, właśnie. Wściekłość. To na pewno była wściekłość, rozrywający każdą komórkę jego ciała szalejący gniew. Odrobinę mocniejszy, niż zwykle. Troszkę inny. Trudniejszy do opanowania. Sięgający głębiej i szarpiący całą jego demoniczną istotą.

Bo cóż innego mogłoby to być?

Przez chwilę poczuł pokusę, by pomóc tej kruchej ludzkiej istocie w przekroczeniu granicy między życiem i śmiercią, tylko po to, by to się wreszcie skończyło. Wyobraził sobie, jak rozbija głowę swego pana o stojący opodal mur i z obrzydzenia do samego siebie aż ugięły się pod nim kolana. Wszystko w nim krzyczało „NIE!".

Po chwili zorientował się, że powiedział to na głos.

Zdumiało go to niepomiernie.

Czyżby aż tak bardzo nie chciał się rozstawać z tą wątłą istotką o aroganckich, szafirowych oczach? Czyżby nawet te kilka nędznych minut miało dla niego aż takie znaczenie? Czy gdyby była jakakolwiek szansa...

Z jakiegoś powodu nawet utrata posiłku nie obchodziła go w tej chwili tak bardzo, jak myślał, że go obejdzie.

Zdumiewające, zaiste.

Nagle do tej pory nieruchomy chłopak zacisnął kurczowo ręce na jego karku, wyrywając demona z zamyślenia, uniósł się samym chyba wysiłkiem woli i zaczął coś szeptać wprost do jego ucha. Z każdym słowem, wypowiadanym niemal samym tylko ruchem warg, oczy Sebastiana otwierały się coraz szerzej i szerzej.

– Mój panie... – wykrztusił demon, gdy Ciel skończył mówić i osunął mu się bezwładnie w ramiona. – Ciel – dodał, gdy już był pewien, że młody hrabia stracił przytomność.

Potem przez chwilę wpatrywał się w człowieka, z którym był związany – jeszcze – gdy tymczasem szeroka gama uczuć, zupełnie stworzeniu z piekła rodem nie pasujących (oraz kilka całkiem demonicznych), urządziła sobie cyrkowy występ na jego twarzy.

Nagle jego oblicze skamieniało i zamarło.

Sebastian coś sobie przypomniał.

Istniał przecież _sposób_. Prastary, zakazany _sposób_. Do tej pory nie przyszło mu _to_ do głowy, ponieważ było to coś, czego demony zwykle unikają jak ognia.

Ciel oddychał coraz słabiej, płycej. Czasu było mało. Jeśli miał _to_ zrobić...

Sebastian wahał się jeszcze przez sekundę (co dla demona jest czasem relatywnie długim), a potem decyzja zapadła. Wiatr złożony z samej istoty ciemności omiótł okolicę. A kiedy zeschnięte nagle liście, które zerwał z drzew, dotknęły ziemi, na placu nie było już nikogo.


	6. Przebudzenie w środku nocy

**N/A**:

Rozdział 5 został zmieniony, została dopisana druga połowa (to znaczy po wyjściu od Grabarza). Przed przeczytaniem tego rozdziału wypadałoby się z nim zapoznać :D

**ROZDZIAŁ 6**

**Przebudzenie w środku nocy**

Młody hrabia Phantomhive powoli wynurzał się z mrocznego oceanu nieświadomości. Najpierw obudziły się zmysły – słuch i dotyk, oczy wciąż miał zamknięte – i zanim jeszcze jego sławny ze swej sprawności umysł na dobre wrócił do pracy, zaczęły do niego docierać rozliczne sygnały. Tępy, pulsujący ból w prawym udzie, jednak nie tak rozdzierający, jak powinien być... chyba. Dotyk zimnego powietrza na ciele (czyżby był nagi?). Cichy, ledwo słyszalny dźwięk ocierania się materiału o materiał, oddech drugiej osoby i delikatne, chłodne ręce, muskające od czasu do czasu jego skórę. Ach, Sebastian. Ciel mgliście przypominał sobie, że został ranny, miało to coś wspólnego z czarną magią i jakimiś potworami. Zdaje się, że Sebastian właśnie go opatrywał.

Chłopak podniósł rękę do twarzy i ostrożnie przetarł oczy. Otworzył jedno powoli, na próbę. Gdziekolwiek się znajdowali, pomieszczenie było słabo oświetlone. Jednak już łagodne światło świec wystarczyło, by spowodować dyskomfort i zmusić Ciela do zaciśnięcia powieki. Czuł się tak, jakby wściekła migrena czaiła się tuż–tuż, za przysłowiowym rogiem, jak uliczny rzezimieszek, czekając na dogodną sposobność do ataku. Zamiast niej przyszły zawroty głowy i Ciel odniósł wrażenie, że zapada się głębiej w jedwabną pościel. Coraz niżej i niżej, w dół, staczając się z powrotem w nicość.

Nie – nakazał sobie, na powrót rozwierając powieki i z premedytacją ignorując ostrzeżenia, jakie wysyłał mu jego własny organizm. Nieświadomość była wygodna, zbyt wygodna. On, hrabia Phantomhive, nie mógł sobie na podobne luksusy pozwolić. Musi znów zacząć funkcjonować, znów zacząć _myśleć_. Nie znosił przebywać w stanie otępienia, rozkojarzenia i dezorientacji, nienawidził tracić kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, umysłem, życiem. Żeby się choć trochę otrząsnąć, przejechał dłońmi po twarzy, mimowolnie rejestrując, że z jego ustami jest coś nie tak, są pełniejsze niż zazwyczaj, jakby spuchnięte i dziwnie wrażliwe.

Nie – upomniał się – najpierw najważniejsze rzeczy. Czuł się wprawdzie względnie bezpieczny, biorąc pod uwagę obecność Sebastiana, ale nie zaszkodzi się upewnić. Posiadanie podstawowej wiedzy o własnej lokalizacji było przecież absolutną koniecznością. Skupił się na swoim otoczeniu. Leżał na łóżku, a właściwie w poprzek łóżka, jak wnioskował z układu baldachimu nad głową, z nogami zwieszonymi poza krawędź (Sebastian coś tam przy nich robił i Ciel domyślał się, że taka pozycja ułatwia mu zadanie). Samo łóżko, baldachim, kształt kolumienek, a nawet zapach świeżo upranej pościeli zdawały mu się znajome. Z pewnym trudem obrócił głowę w bok, by obejrzeć sobie resztę pomieszczenia, potwierdzając przy tym swoje podejrzenia. Komoda, regały, przygnębiający pejzaż Friedrich'a „_Opactwo w dębowym lesie_",którego Lizzie tak nie znosiła, zdobyty dzięki szeregowi niezbyt legalnych umów i manipulacji, wzór tapet, wszystko się zgadzało. Tak jak podejrzewał, znajdował się we własnej sypialni.

Odkrycie owo uwolniło go od części napięcia, jakie odczuwał. Sama świadomość, że jest na własnym terenie była pokrzepiająca. To oraz dłonie Sebastiana muskające lekko jego ciało, gdy lokaj opatrywał mu nogę.

Sebastian. Rana. Kanałowy potwór. Ciel grzebał nieporadnie w pamięci, próbując odtworzyć wcześniejsze wydarzenia. To było trudne, myśli uciekały mu jak małe, rozbiegane gryzonie, których plaga dotknęła kiedyś posiadłość. Pamiętał kilka miniaturowych katastrof, związanych z nieudolnymi próbami wytępienia ich, jakieś porozbijane meble, kilka zniszczonych dywanów i całą masę pułapek na myszy, na które jeszcze długo potem można się było natknąć w naprawdę dziwnych miejscach. Prawie się uśmiechnął, kiedy przypomniał sobie miną Sebastiana, kiedy...

Stop – przywołał do porządku nieposłuszny umysł, nie pozwalając mu na dalsze bezużyteczne dygresje. Zamiast o wybrykach Tragicznej Czwórki powinien teraz myśleć o czymś innym. A konkretnie o wydarzeniach sprzed kilku (kilkunastu? kilkudziesięciu?) godzin. Potwór. Pamiętał pokracznego potwora. A potem nieprzyjemny, wywołujący mdłości dźwięk, kiedy pełen jadu kieł potwora ześliznął się po kości. Mnóstwo krwi, więcej niż sądził, że może się zmieścić w jego wątłym ciele. Palenie trucizny w żyłach. Ciemność w twarzy Sebastiana i cisnące się na usta słowa „szach i mat".

Zmarszczył brwi. Nie powinien był tego przeżyć. _Wtedy_ był święcie przekonany, że nie doczeka świtu, a nawet zachodu słońca. Był tego tak pewien, że powiedział Sebastianowi... Powiedział mu... Poprosił...

Czuł, jak gorący rumieniec oblewa mu twarz i szyję, miał wrażenie, że za chwilę pokryje go całego. Bandażujące jego udo ręce zatrzymały się na ledwie dostrzegalny ułamek sekundy, po czym na powrót podjęły przerwane zajęcie. Demon nie odezwał się. I tym samym prawdopodobnie po raz kolejny uratował życie swemu panu, gdyż w pojęciu chłopca najmniejsza wzmianka na ten temat prawdopodobnie dokończyłaby to, co się nie udało bestii: hrabia Ciel Phantomhive poniósłby śmierć we własnym łóżku. Ze wstydu. Niespokojnie i niewątpliwie bardzo boleśnie, ponieważ zraniona duma bardzo boli. Młody hrabia zakrył oczy przedramieniem, nabrał powietrza głęboko w płuca, po czym wypuścił je powoli, ze wszystkich sił starając się opanować. Świadomość obecności powodu jego wzburzenia zaledwie kilkanaście cali obok wcale mu w tym nie pomagała. Po co w ogóle tak usilnie starał się odgrzebać wspomnienia, zepchnięte przez ból i szok w głąb umysłu? A mógł jeszcze przez kilka chwil cieszyć się błogą nieświadomością.

„_Nie zostawiaj mnie, Sebastianie. Wszyscy mnie zostawiają. Nie chcę być sam. Lubiłem myśleć, że w moim życiu nie ma miejsca na żal, poczucie winy i strach. Ale to wszystko kłamstwa, Sebastianie. Wygodne kłamstwa. Boję się, Sebastianie. Jeśli czegokolwiek się boję, to samotności. Proszę, zostań ze mną, nawet jeśli kontrakt zostanie złamany. Nie obchodzi mnie kontrakt, piekło, moja dusza. Możesz sobie wziąć moją duszę. Tylko, proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie samego._"

Och, jakże chciałby zapomnieć. Oddałby drugie oko, żeby tylko wymazać te słowa z pamięci. Więcej – oddałby samą pamięć, a nawet swój jedyny atut, inteligencję (powiedzmy... trzecią jej część), poświęciłby całe swoje finansowe imperium na ołtarzu zapomnienia.

Oddychał głęboko, przez zaciśnięte zęby, desperacko starając się poskładać swoją dumę z drobnych kawałeczków, na które rozbiło ją kilka bezmyślnych zdań, wypowiedzianych nie tyle w obliczu samej śmierci, co jej wariantu, na który nie był przygotowany. Sama czarna pani z kosą (lub osobnik niewiadomej płci z piłą mechaniczną w bardziej ekstremalnych przypadkach) była jego starą przyjaciółką i nie budziła aż tak wielkich emocji. Uważał, że jest psychicznie przygotowany na spotkanie z nią, do pewnego stopnia nawet pragnął tego spotkania. Ale w myślach Ciela śmierć występowała zawsze w parze z jego osobistym demonem. Myśl, że w tej kluczowej chwili nawet ów demon, jedyny pewnik w całym życiu Ciela, miałby go opuścić, była zwyczajnie nieznośna. Ciel znał samotność, och, jakże dobrze ją znał. I nienawidził jej.

Wkrótce jednak jego ponure i w wysokim stopniu niepokojące rozważania zostały w brutalny sposób przerwane. I to nie przez byle kogo, ale przez główny przedmiot owych rozważań. Bowiem Sebastiam Michaelis, osobisty demon i lojalny (ha!) sługa Jego Hrabiowskiej Mości Ciela Phantomhive, kończył właśnie opatrywać rany swego pana. Który to pan zauważył (ze sporym opóźnieniem, to prawda, co jednak ze względu na stan umysłu można mu chyba wybaczyć), że metody działania jego lokaja są poniekąd... nietypowe. Ciel stwierdził, że Sebastian, który zwykle ogranicza się do najbardziej wydajnych, optymalnych ruchów, w tym konkretnym wypadku postępuje niezwykle – jak na niego – opieszale. Bo ile też czasu potrzeba na zabandażowanie jednego uda? Ciel odszukał w pamięci (która teraz działała jak na jego gust _zbyt_ dobrze) inne przypadki, kiedy lokaj musiał opatrywać jego rany. Trzeba przyznać, że miał z czym porównywać, przez te wszystkie lata młody hrabia wpadał w zagrażające zdrowiu i życiu kłopoty niezliczoną ilość razy. I zawsze, za każdym razem, Sebastian zajmował się nim szybko i beznamiętnie. A przynajmniej w przekonujący sposób udawał, że tak robi, Ciel wiedział, że jego cierpienia sprawiają demonowi coś w rodzaju okrutnej, pokrętnej, nie dającej się przełożyć na ludzkie uczucia przyjemności.

Tym razem coś było inaczej. Może sposób, w jaki dłoń Sebastiana przesunęła się w górę jego łydki, zostawiając za sobą lodowato–gorący ślad. A może dotyk chłodnego palca wsuniętego pod bandaże, niby po to, by je poprawić. Ale przecież bandaże leżały idealnie, wszystko, co Sebastian robił, _zawsze_ było idealne. Co się właściwie działo? Czy to jakiś nowy rodzaj gry? – Ciel nie miał pojęcia. Co też ten idiota wyprawia?

Z sekundy na sekundę osobliwe napięcie w ciele młodego hrabiego rosło, a zachowanie demona stawało się coraz dziwniejsze i bardziej niepokojące. Wszelkie znane Cielowi granice zostały przekroczone, kiedy lokaj położył chłodną dłoń na jego udzie, zaledwie kilka cali od jego wstydliwego miejsca, przytrzymując młodemu hrabiemu nogę. W tej samej chwili chłopcu przyszły do głowy co najmniej trzy mniej żenujące lokalizacje, które dałyby ten sam stabilizujący efekt. Doprawdy...

– Sebastianie, zabierz rękę – zażądał cichym, łamiącym się głosem.  
– Rękę, mój panie? – zdziwił się służący.  
– Tak.  
– Oczywiście, mój panie.  
Ciel westchnął.  
– Drugą rękę, Sebastianie.

Czekając na wykonanie polecenia Ciel studiował wzory, które cienie rysowały na suficie i nagle zamrugał. Och, Sebastian zabrał rękę.

A raczej _przeniósł_ ją.

Chłopak otworzył szeroko oboje oczu, kiedy poczuł jak zimny palec, zakończony ostrym, drażniącym skórę paznokciem, zaczyna kreślić zawiłe wzory na powierzchni jego brzucha, skupiając się głównie na dolnej połowie. Zbliżając się na coraz mniej i mniej bezpieczną odległość do... kierując się... no, _tam_ (Ciel miał zwyczaj nawet w myślach omijać wulgarne słowa jak małe, śmierdzące kupki gnijących odpadków organicznych), sprawiając, że dziwne – i z całą pewnością niepożądane – rzeczy działy się z jego ciałem. Kiedy palec skoncentrował swoją uwagę na jego delikatnej pachwinie, niemal łaskocząc, Ciel zadygotał i zakrył ręką usta, chcąc powstrzymać mało arystokratyczny jęk, torujący sobie przez jego gardło drogę ku wolności.

Błąd. Już wcześniej zauważył, że jego wargi były z jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego powodu niezwykle wrażliwe, do tego stopnia, że jego własna dłoń dodała jeszcze kilka pensów do puli sensacji szarpiących jego ciało. Gwałtownie przełknął ślinę, czując w ustach dziwny smak. Który kojarzył mu się z czymś... Nie pamiętał.

Jego myśli przerwała nagle a skuteczni następna czynność z repertuaru „małych nieprzyzwoitości dziewiętnastowiecznego kamerdynera": kiedy demon przytulił wilgotne wargi do wnętrza uda swego pana, Ciel prawie zakrztusił się powietrzem

„Se... Sebastianie... przestań..." – chciał zajęczeć, ale jakoś się powstrzymał, przewidując, że dźwięki, które opuściłyby w tej chwili jego usta zawierałyby bardzo niewiele godności. W skali od jednego do dziesięciu plasowałyby się prawdopodobnie w okolicach... z minus stu chyba.

_Albo nawet stu dwudziestu_, pomyślał, czując, jak ścieżką sekundę wcześniej usłużnie przetartą przez wargi wędruje coś mokrego, ciepłego i śliskiego.

– Nnnnnn... – uciekło mu spomiędzy palców.

Umysł Ciela najwyraźniej spełnił jego wcześniejsze życzenie i radośnie pomachał na pożegnanie trzeciej części jego inteligencji wyjeżdżającej na wakacje. Która to część zabrała ze sobą cały rozsądek, stwierdzając, że nie ma ochoty wędrować samotnie.

Zaraz... Samotnie?

Oczy młodego hrabiego otworzyły się szeroko i niemal odzyskał całą swoją wolę.

Co on najlepszego wyprawia? Natychmiast musi to przerwać!

To... cokolwiek to było.

Usiadł gwałtownie, z zamiarem odepchnięcia służącego i obrzucenia go obelgami, i spojrzał w dół, na tył głowy Sebastiana, który w tej chwili ssał mały fragment ciała swego pana z zacięciem i koncentracją, z jakimi wykonywał wszystkie swoje obowiązki. Z powodów, którym Ciel wolał się bliżej nie przypatrywać, widok ten sprawił, że coś na kształt elektrycznego impulsu przemknęło przez całą jego osobę, kierując się ku dolnym rejonom. A konkretnie ku miejscu, którym w tym właśnie momencie z takim zacięciem zajmował się jego doskonały i bezgranicznie mu oddany – jak widać na załączonym obrazku – kamerdyner. Oraz ku tej _rzeczy_, sterczącej dumnie ku górze nieopodal głowy Sebastiana i dopominającej się uwagi. Ciel obserwował tę nieposłuszną część swego ciała z niedowierzaniem i pewną dozą przerażenia, wiedząc, że mając tak _namacalny_ (dlaczego też wszystko musi mu się brzydko kojarzyć akurat w tej chwili) dowód nie będzie mógł wywrzeszczeć Sebastianowi w twarz, że zrobił mu coś okropnego, na co hrabia Phantomhive wcale nie miał _ochoty_.

Na Boga, w którego dawno już przestał wierzyć, musi to powstrzymać!

– Sebastianie, przest... Aaargh! – dalsza część rozkazu utonęła w ni to krzyku, ni to jęku, jaki wydobył się z gardła Ciela, kiedy demon wbił swe ostre, szpiczaste zęby w ciało swego pana.

Tak, właśnie. U g r y z ł go.

Ciel oddychał szybko i patrzył z niedowierzaniem na swoje szczupłe palce, zaciśnięte kurczowo na kruczoczarnych włosach demona, który teraz przyssał się chciwie do rany. Młody hrabia nie wydał już raz zaczętego rozkazu tylko dlatego, iż potężny szok sprawił, że zaniemówił. Poruszył się za to nerwowo – ciągle z palcami we włosach Sebastiana – bynajmniej nie z chęci wyrwania się. Nie odsunął się wcale nie z powodu ramion, mocno obejmujących go w pasie i równie łatwych do przesunięcia, co imadło. O nie, okazywało się, że młody hrabia znajduje sensację przepływającą falami przez jego ciało interesującą. Dodatkowo zabiegi Sebastiana pogłębiły jeszcze ubytek krwi w jego żyłach, spowodowany wcześniejszą raną, wywołując stan podobny do upojenia alkoholowego. Tym razem Ciel nie miał problemów z przyznaniem się do swoich uczuć, były po prostu zbyt obezwładniające.

Jemu się to _podobało_.

Kiedy tylko myśl owa przebiegła ukradkiem, jak mała szara myszka, po kołyszącym się pokładzie jego świadomości, Sebastian uśmiechnął się i pieszczotliwie przejechał po śladach swoich zębów językiem.

A Ciel uświadomił sobie, że nie ma na oku przepaski.

Dość tego, więcej upokorzeń jednego dnia nie zniesie – to myśląc, zacisnął mocniej palce na włosach lokaja i szarpnął do góry. Plecy demona, który klęczał na podłodze obok łóżka, pomiędzy udami swego pana, wygięły się do tyłu i oczom Ciela ukazała się jakże znajoma twarz, przyozdobiona w charakterystyczny uśmiech oraz cień czegoś mrocznego, ospałego i zmysłowego, co przypomniało hrabiemu o pewnej części ciała, którą – och, jakże niesprawiedliwie! – praktycznie ominęło całe przedstawienie.

Ciel zaczerwienił się bardziej – o ile było to w tej sytuacji fizycznie wykonalne – i już nabierał powietrza w płuca w celu wybuchnięcia świętym oburzeniem, ale Sebastian ubiegł go.

– Mój pan chciałby coś powiedzieć?

Ciel zamknął usta.

Demon popatrzył mu w oczy, zerknął w dół na jego erekcję, po czym przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na jego twarz.

Tego było już za wiele.

– Co to do cholery ma znaczyć?! – wybuchnął Ciel, ciągnąc swego lokaja za włosy i tym samym odginając jego głowę jeszcze bardziej do tyłu, tak, by uniemożliwić mu podziwianie „widoków". Sebastian poddał się temu manewrowi bez najmniejszego oporu, być może dlatego, że dzięki temu jego twarz znalazła się parę cali zaledwie od twarzy jego pana i od tych spuchniętych – dlaczego one były takie spuchnięte? – pełnych, miękkich ust. W które wbił wzrok, ciągle podejrzanie głodny, oblizując jednocześnie swoje zakrwawione wargi.

Hrabiemu Phantomhive udało się – prawie całkowicie – zignorować ruch karminowoczerwonego języka.

– WYTŁUMACZ SIĘ – powiedział wyraźnymi, dużymi literami.

– To była konieczność. Biorąc pod uwagę sytuację.

– Konieczność, tak? – powtórzył za nim Ciel, bojąc się, że kiedy znów zabraknie mu słów, Sebastian może zrobić coś, delikatnie mówiąc, nieprzewidywalnego.

– Właśnie. Mój panie, twoja wcześniejsza kondycja wymagała ode mnie zastosowania pewnych... środków zaradczych. To było konieczne.

– Środków zaradczych? – zapytał Ciel, starając się nie wracać myślami do całej afery z kanałowym potworem i wszystkiego, co zaszło potem. Kiedy tylko jego umysł zbliżał się do słów, które w napadzie szaleństwa i bezbrzeżnej głupoty wypowiedział, jego żołądek ogłaszał bunt i chłopak czuł, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować.

– Mój panie, dobrze się czujesz? – powiedział Sebastian odrobinę zbyt szybko. Najwyraźniej chciał odwrócić jego uwagę i zmienić temat. Normalnie Ciel nie pozwoliłby mu na to, ale w tej konkretnej chwili sam nie był pewien, czy chce znać odpowiedzi na wszystkie swoje pytania.

– Oczywiście, że nie – odwarknął. – Jak twoim zdaniem powinienem się czuć? Czy może założyłeś – Ciel wiedział, że jego ciało wróciło do normalnych kształtów i rozmiarów, co dodało mu pewności siebie – że twoje wcześniejsze _zabiegi_ poprawią mi humor? – odepchnął Sebastiana, który zamiast upaść na podłogę, co przydarzyłoby się większości ludzi w tej sytuacji, zwinnie wstał na nogi, poprawiając swój jak zwykle doskonały strój.

– A może chciałeś poprawić samopoczucie sobie?

– Ależ oczywiście, że nie. Już mówiłem, że moje „zabiegi" miały związek jedynie ze zdrowiem mego pana. O co też mnie podejrzewasz...?

Ciel zacisnął bezsilnie pięści.

– Hmph.

– Powinieneś odpocząć, mój panie. Najwyraźniej jesteś wyczerpany i nie myślisz jasno.

– Najwyraźniej – przedrzeźnił go Ciel, wymownie patrząc w kierunku drzwi.

– Powinienem najpierw zająć się przebraniem mego pana do snu...

– Obejdzie się. Jestem pewien, że potrafię sam włożyć koszulę nocną. Zważywszy na to, że rozebraniem mnie najwyraźniej zająłeś się już wcześniej – powiedział hrabia z sarkazmem, usiłując naciągnąć na siebie kołdrę. A przynajmniej zakryć nią strategiczne miejsca.

Lokaj patrzył na niego przez chwilę tak, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć

– _Dobranoc_, Sebastianie.

– Dobranoc, mój panie. Śpij spokojnie – z tymi słowy lokaj opuścił sypialnię, zostawiając swego pana w stanie czyniącym spokojny sen jedynie pobożnym życzeniem.

Z czego demon prawdopodobnie doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę.

________________________

_Notka:_

Obraz „_Opactwo w dębowym lesie_" można sobie zobaczyć tu: .org/wiki/Opactwo_w_d%C4%99bowym_lesie

Trafiłam na niego przypadkiem i uznałam, że coś w rodzaju tego ponuractwa Ciel mógłby mieć na ścianie, to w jego stylu. Spoza kanonu. Właściwie nie mam bladego pojęcia jak wyglądała sypialnia Ciela, więc łoże z baldachimem zmyśliłam (chyba?) też. W każdym razie osobiście uważam, że powinno tam być. Uch, muszę przejrzeć mangę i sprawdzić...

Niechcący też natknęłam się na obraz John'a Constable'a „_Arundel Mill and Castle_" . czyli okolicy, gdzie dzieje się akcja niniejszego fika.


	7. Prawie pierwszy pocałunek

**ROZDZIAŁ 7**

**Prawie pierwszy pocałunek**

Z rozmyślań wyrwało Ciela pukanie do drzwi. Odruchowo powiedział „proszę" i natychmiast oblał się krwistoczerwonym rumieńcem, widząc osobę przekraczającą próg. Ze wszystkich żenujących obrazów i wrażeń, które przed chwilą przywołał, obraz wilgotnych, lekko rozchylonych, karminowych warg oraz tego, co mu zrobiły, ciągle był żywy w jego pamięci i uparcie nie chciał się ulotnić. Nerwowo rozejrzał się wokół w poszukiwaniu czegoś odwracającego uwagę, ale w tej konkretnej chwili jakoś tak nic poza tymi ustami nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

_Na udawanie, że śpię, chyba jest już za późno_ – pomyślał, mierząc wzrokiem poduszkę w irytujące, różowe kwiatki.

– Widzę, że mój pan ma problemy z zaśnięciem – oznajmił Sebastian, mierząc hrabiego taksującym wzrokiem.

– Nic ci do tego – Ciel odpowiedział wyzywająco. W tej samej chwili do jego świadomości dotarł pewien niewygodny fakt (z rodzaju tych _naprawdę_ niewygodnych, co mają zwyczaj utrudniać chodzenie, nawet, jeśli ktoś nie ma zranionej nogi). Poczucie dojmującego wstydu oblało go od czubka głowy po koniuszki palców (niestety bez żadnych wygodnych skutków ubocznych, takich jak zmniejszenie rozmiarów niewygodnych _faktów_), a gorąco napłynęło do twarzy. Gwałtownie odwrócił się na drugi bok, tyłem do swego kamerdynera.

Między innymi dlatego do tej chwili tak bardzo unikał myślenia o tamtej nocy. Pierwszy raz zdarzyło mu się to następnego dnia rano i, cóż, skończyło się napadem złości, wyrzuceniem Sebastiana za drzwi i oddaniem się w niezbyt godne zaufania ręce Tanaki jeśli chodzi o poranną toaletę.

– Zostaw mnie w spokoju – dodał po chwili, zwijając się w kłębek i przyciągając pierzynę bliżej do ciała.

Niestety z wielu przeszłych doświadczeń wiedział, że na Sebastiana coś takiego raczej nie podziała, jednak frazę „to rozkaz" postanowił rozsądnie zachować na później. Intuicja podpowiadała mu, że ciągle może być gorzej.

Nie wykorzystuje się najlepszych kart na początku gry.

Nawet, jeśli gwarantuje to wygraną, gracz za bardzo się w ten sposób odsłania.

Wkrótce jego przewidywania potwierdziły się – Sebastian, zamiast, jak przykładny służący, którego rzekomo udawał, spełnić życzenie swego pana i oddalić się tam, gdzie przykładni służący mają zwyczaj się oddalać, podszedł powoli do łóżka. Każdy cichy krok odbijał się głuchym echem w żołądku Ciela (_Och, proszę, tylko mnie nie dotykaj_...), a gorąco między jego udami pulsowało w tym samym rytmie (_nie, nie, nie, nie.._.).

Cień, który padł na łóżko był długi i drżący.

_Przydałoby się przyciąć knoty świec_, pomyślało coś oderwanego od rzeczywistości w dziwnie lekkiej głowie Ciela.

Sebastian chwycił brzeg pierzyny – również w idiotyczne różowe kwiatki – i starannie otulił nią swego pana, który podczas całej procedury leżał spięty i sztywny jak kawałek drewna.

Serce waliło mu jak kowalski młot.

Sebastian na pewno to słyszy.

Nie _dotknął_ go ani razu.

Co za ulga.

Dlaczego więc palce Ciela, wbrew jego woli zaciśnięte na pościeli, jakoś nie chciały się tej rzekomej uldze podporządkować?

– Czy mój pan na pewno dobrze się czuje? – Sebastian zapytał z troską, którą Ciel z miejsca uznał za udawaną, jak zresztą każdy, najmniejszy nawet objaw cieplejszych uczuć ze strony demona. Kpiną – oto, czym była tak zwana _troska_ w wydaniu Sebastiana.

_O tak, Sebastianie, czuję się wprost _świetnie.

– Doskonale. Idź sobie – młody hrabia Phantomhive znowu nie dodał „to rozkaz", tym razem jedynie dlatego, że zwyczajnie zapomniał.

Lokaj zignorował go beztrosko, po czym spowodował kolejny dramatyczny skok pulsu u swego pana – Ciel poczuł, jak materac ugina się pod ciężarem demona. Nie stać go już było nawet na protest, zdołał jedynie wymamrotać pod nosem jakąś nieskładną obelgę. Kiedy ciepła dłoń – drań zdjął rękawiczkę – wsunęła się pod włosy na jego czole, coś w nim pękło.

– Przestań! Przestań natychmiast!!! – krzyknął, gwałtownie odpychając rękę Sebastiana i usiłując zerwać się z łóżka. Niestety, pościel, którą jego kamerdyner otulił go tak _troskliwie_ dosłownie przed chwilą, dość skutecznie to uniemożliwiła. Sebastian, przyciskający go do materaca całym ciałem, uniemożliwił to jeszcze skuteczniej.

– C-co... – z dość oczywistych względów na bardziej elokwentną wypowiedź nie było hrabiego Phantomhive w tej chwili stać.

– Jeśli będziesz się tak rzucał, panie, znowu pozrywasz szwy – zganił go lokaj.

W tej chwili szwy obchodziły Ciela najmniej.

– Z-zejdź... z-zejdź z-ze mnie!

Sebastian zamrugał. Na jego twarzy wykwitł domyślny uśmiech.

Spojrzeli sobie w oczy.

_On wie_ – pomyślał Ciel.

– Oya? Czyżbym był _za ciężki_?

Owszem, demon z całą pewnością był ciężki, ale to nie ciężar sprawiał, że Ciel miał poważne problemy z oddychaniem. A przynajmniej – nie tylko.

I do tego te usta...

Sebastian, jakby czytał w jego myślach, powoli, uwodzicielsko, rozchylił wargi. Ciel patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany na wynurzający się z wnętrza czubek języka i na jego powolną, nieznośnie długą wędrówkę wzdłuż dolnej wargi, z lewego kącika w prawy. Nagle świadomość istnienia jego własnych ust uderzyła w niego jak grom z jasnego nieba. Oblizał swoje wyschnięte, pulsujące wargi pośpiesznie – jego własny gorący oddech palił je teraz jak lawa i sprawiał, że cały drżał.

Po dziwnie rozciągniętej w czasie chwili to nie był już tylko jego oddech – pomimo że zdawało się, że żaden z nich nie poruszył się nawet o ułamek milimetra, twarz Sebastiana była teraz centymetry od jego twarzy, usta prawie już dotykały ust.

_Ciekawe jakie to będzie uczucie_ – znów ten oderwany od rzeczywistości głos w jego głowie, tak bardzo lekkiej, jakby była zupełnie pusta.

Zaraz...

Już prawie...

_Już._

– NIE.

Zaklęcie zostało przerwane.

Ciel nawet nie próbował odepchnąć Sebastiana (jego ręce były uwięzione pod warstwą pościeli), zwyczajnie odchylił głowę w bok. Wilgotne wargi demona, po krótkim jak mgnienie oka kontakcie z miejscem przeznaczenia, przejechały po policzku i wylądowały w uchu młodego hrabiego.

Ciel poczuł, jak usta, których właśnie udało mu się uniknąć (prawie) układają się w psotny uśmiech. Potem był chichot, cichy, który jednak brzmiał jak grzmot letniej burzy, gdyż został zaaplikowany dość bezpośrednio, a następnie śliska, wijąca się koncentracja gorąca i wilgoci głęboko w środku jego ucha.

Całe długie i pełne wrażeń trzy sekundy zajęło Cielowi zorientowanie się, co to takiego.

Sapnął, zapiszczał jak mała dziewczynka i zaczął się z całych sił szarpać. Lokaj, mając zdaje się na uwadze swoje wcześniejsze zapewnienia o trosce o zdrowie swego pana, opadł na niego całym ciężarem ciała, ograniczając jego swobodę ruchów prawie do zera, wtulił twarz w poduszkę obok jego głowy i czekał cierpliwie, aż Ciel się uspokoi.

Cały czas bezlitośnie chichotał.

Po dłuższej chwili szarpanina ustała.

Sebastian podniósł głowę, oparł ją na ręku i ze złośliwym zaciekawieniem przyjrzał się twarzy swego pana.

– To NIE JEST śmieszne – wyburczał Ciel. Ciągle ciężko oddychał i był boleśnie świadom faktu, że jego twarz jest czerwona jak piwonia (oraz innych, bardziej żenujących _faktów_), ale wróciło mu trochę jego zwyczajnej arystokratycznej wyniosłości i pewności siebie.

– Doprawdy? – Sebastian uniósł brew.

– Tak. To zdecydowanie, bez żadnych wątpliwości NIE JEST ŚMIESZNE!

Sebastian starał się powstrzymać następną falę chichotu ale nie bardzo mu wyszło.

– Natychmiast przestań się śmiać. To rozkaz. I złaź ze mnie!

Demon przestał chichotać, choć widać było, że przyszło mu to z niemałym trudem.

Ciel leżał przez chwilę bez ruchu i czekał.

– Złaź ze mnie, powiedziałem! – nie wytrzymał w końcu.

– Ooo? To to też był rozkaz?

– Oczywiście, idioto!

Sebastian przygryzł wargę (zdaje się, że rozkaz nieśmiania się był dość trudny do wykonania) i z nieznośną powolnością zsunął się ze swego pana. Natychmiast, gdy tylko odzyskał jaką-taką swobodę ruchów, Ciel wyplątał się z kołdry i odsunął jak najdalej od swego kamerdynera. Natychmiast też zakrył swoje prawe ucho ręką.

Ciągle było bardziej niż trochę mokre w środku.

Mimo to uznał, że dokładne wytarcie go pod czujnym spojrzeniem rozciągniętego na materacu tuż obok niego Sebastiana raczej nie wchodzi w grę.

Zmierzył swego lokaja wściekłym spojrzeniem.

– Co to miało znaczyć? – zapytał, starając się użyć możliwie najbardziej wyniosłego tonu.

– Co konkretnie masz na myśli, mój panie? – demon rozpoczął jedną ze swoich ulubionych gierek, pod tytułem „ale ja przecież nie wiem o co chodzi".

Ciel zamilkł, szukając słów odpowiednich do opisania wydarzeń sprzed chwili, ale jakoś nie mógł ich znaleźć. „_Dlaczego wsadziłeś mi język do ucha, a potem poruszałeś nim tak, że czułem, jakby kolonia przeklętych motyli zalęgła mi się w dole brzucha_" jakoś nie wydawało mu się dostatecznie dystyngowane. „_Dlaczego mnie pocałowałeś_" również raczej nie wchodziło w grę, głównie dlatego, że Ciel oficjalnie odmawiał uznania tego krótkiego na milisekundy kontaktu ust jego i jego kamerdynera za swój pierwszy pocałunek.

Z tego też powodu przez całą minutę po prostu gapił się na Sebastiana, rozciągniętego wygodnie obok jakby nie miał żadnych trosk na świecie, podejrzanie rozluźnionego, ze śladami jego zwykłego złośliwego uśmiechu błąkającymi się po twarzy i delikatną nutką rozbawionego zaciekawienia w czerwonych oczach.

Nagła myśl wbiła się Cielowi pomiędzy jedno a drugie „dlaczego".

Sebastian wygląda prawie jakby był... szczęśliwy?

Nie, niemożliwe. Pojęć takich jak „szczęśliwy" i „nieszczęśliwy" nie powinno się w ogóle używać w odniesieniu do demona.

– Sebastia... – zaczął, nie wiedząc właściwie, o co chce zapytać.

W tym samym momencie, jakby jakiś czar został nagle z niego zdjęty, lokaj zerwał się zwinnie z łóżka.

Noc przerwanych zaklęć.

– Panie, naprawdę powinieneś postarać się teraz zasnąć – Sebastian ukłonił się, znowu w trybie wzorowego kamerdynera. – Jutro czeka cię ciężki dzień. Po południu zaczną się zjeżdżać inni goście, dotarła też do mnie informacja, że lady Elisabeth wraz z matką ma się zjawić jeszcze przed obiadem.

– Lizzie została zaproszona? – skrzywił się Ciel, z ulgą wracając do bezpiecznej, dobrze znanej relacji sługa-pan, z głową ciągle pełną pytań bez odpowiedzi, zażenowany do granic wytrzymałości, z ciałem nadal podnieconym i wrażliwym na każdy dotyk. Nie chciał roztrząsać tego, co się stało, nie chciał zaglądać w tę przepaść, na której dnie świeciły czerwono oczy z pionowymi źrenicami. Jeszcze dzisiaj tego uniknie, znowu ucieknie, jeszcze tylko ten jeden raz.

– Obawiam się, że tak – odpowiedział Sebastian.

Ciche „och" było jedynym komentarzem hrabiego, który nagle uznał irytujący wzór na pościeli za wystarczająco interesujący, by przyglądać mu się intensywnie do rana, a przynajmniej do czasu, dopóki Sebastian nie opuści jego sypialni.

Cisza była ciężka i trwała długo. Nawet słowa „dobrej nocy, mój panie" tak naprawdę jej nie przerwały, jedynie zmąciły odrobinę. Po chwili światło świec oddaliło się, a potem znikło zupełnie, kiedy za lokajem Phantomhive'ów z delikatnym skrzypnięciem zamknęły się drzwi.

Ciel wypuścił nieświadomie wstrzymywany oddech, opadł na poduszki i wpatrzył się przed siebie, w ciemność.

____________________

_Notka:_

Uch, siódmy rozdział, nareszcie. Właściwie miał się zdarzyć dopiero „rano, dnia następnego", a to miała być końcówka rozdziału szóstego, ale jakoś tak znienacka się rozrosła i rozprzestrzeniła, więc uznałam, że może stać na własnych nogach jako kolejny rozdział. Troszkę przykrótki może, ale zawsze :D No bo dalej przez rozdział czy dwa może nie być cytrynek i takich tam (nie wiem jeszcze), a że mnie to przygnębia i dodatkowo nie mogłam się powstrzymać przed napisaniem czegoś flufiśnego kiedy okazało się, że jest okazja...

No nic. Stało się.

Aha, i mam jedno pytanie do czytelniczek i oglądaczek mangi i anime:

**Co za pokrewieństwo łączy Ciela i Elizabeth, i kim jest dla Ciela jej matka, markiza Middlefort (tak się zdaje się nazywa)????? **

Gdzieś zdaje się było, że markiza jest siostrą jego ojca, co czyni Lizzie jego siostrą w pierwszym stopniu (uuuu, kazirodztwo...), ale znowu gdzie indziej, że jego BABKĄ, choć myślę, że to akurat było błędem w skanlacji.


	8. O poranku

**ROZDZIAŁ 8**

_Notka:_

Miałam nie pisać owocowych scen przez jakiś czas. Prawda, miałam. Fabułą się miałam zająć. Tak jest, _miałam_. Ale kiedy to tak trudno, jak się raz w nastrój odpowiedni wpadnie... Tak bez _satysfakcji_... I masz ci los, kolejny rozdział o mizianiu się i powietrzu (dość dosłownie, zobaczycie, co mam na myśli).

**ROZDZIAŁ 8: O poranku**

Piątkowy poranek przyniósł ze sobą słoneczną pogodę oraz odświeżający podmuch zwyczajności. Zdarzenia dnia poprzedniego zostały zapomniane (po prawie całkowicie bezsennej nocy i intensywnym ćwiczeniu tabliczki mnożenia – dwucyfrowej – co okazało się znacząco wspomagać proces _zapominania_) i Ciel wstał z łóżka w typowym dla niego, radośnie kapryśnym humorze.

Sebastian natomiast wydawał się mieć pewne problemy z dojściem do porozumienia z wspomnianym wcześniej odświeżającym podmuchem zwyczajności, hasającym wesoło po pokoju.

– Życzysz dziś sobie, mój panie, strój w odcieniu szmaragdowym? – chciał wiedzieć, gdy tylko Jego Hrabiowska Mość raczył otworzyć oczy.

Żadnego „dzień dobry" ani nic, zirytował się Ciel. Zignorował go.

– Może więc ten w odcieniu czerwonego wina? – lokaj nie dawał za wygraną.

– Ty wybierz, Sebastianie – młody hrabia mruknął, ziewając przeciągle. – Tak długo, jak spodnie mają nogawki, surdut rękawy, koszula jest wykonana z w miarę przyzwoitego materiału, a całość nie jest _różowa_, naprawdę mało mnie mój strój obchodzi – skłamał. Zwykle był dość wymagający jeśli chodzi o wybór garderoby, dziś jednak nie spał dobrze i nie miał ochoty zastanawiać się nad egzystencjalnymi pytaniami w rodzaju „co mam na siebie włożyć".

Sebastian uśmiechnął się z przesadną uprzejmością.

Zły znak.

– Ktoś o twojej pozycji nie powinien tak mówić, mój panie. Arystokrata musi zawsze zwracać uwagę...

– Och, przestań marudzić i po prostu mnie w coś ubierz. Od tego są kamerdynerzy – Ciel szybko przerwał wypowiedź, która groziła przemianą w tyradę na temat hrabiowskich praw i obowiązków, z naciskiem na te ostatnie.

Sebastian zamilkł. Niespodziewanie wydał się Cielowi odrobinkę obrażony. Chłopak zerknął na niego spod oka, niepewny, o co może chodzić.

Te karminowoczerwone usta...

Odwrócił wzrok.

Dwadzieścia jeden razy dwadzieścia trzy...

– W kolorze czerwonego wina, dobrze? – powiedział pojednawczo, troszeczkę wbrew sobie.

– Jak sobie życzysz, paniczu – demon westchnął niechętnie. Mimo ręki wyciągniętej przez Ciela na zgodę z jakiegoś powodu ciągle wyglądał na rozdrażnionego. Najwidoczniej jego dziwny humor nie miał nic wspólnego ze stosem strojów, ułożonych równo na łóżku. Już bardziej prawdopodobne było, że proces zapominania u istot piekielnych nie przebiega tak łatwo i że chodzi mu o wczo... (dwadzieścia dwa razy jedenaście...), albo miał po prostu zły dzień. Kto powiedział, że demony nie mogą mieć czasem gorszego dnia?

Perspektywa jedzenia śniadania w sypialni (zaopatrzonej, jak większość sypialni, w łóżko... czterdzieści osiem...) w towarzystwie rozdrażnionego z jakiegoś nieznanego mu powodu demona była średnio pociągająca.

– Dzisiaj pozwoliłem sobie przygotować herbatę z dodatkiem dzikiej róży – lokaj, nieświadomy rozterek swego pana (lub dobrze nieświadomość udający), zaczął swoją zwyczajną przemowę, wkładając Cielowi skarpetki i mocując je podwiązkami (siedemdziesiąt sześć...) – czytałem, że ma ona pewne lecznicze właściwości – spodnie (razy... razy...) – które mogę być pomocne w tej sytuacji – zaczął rozpinać mu koszulę nocną...

Ciel kątem oka zerknął na smukłe palce, przebiegające po rzędzie guzików jak dłonie pianisty po klawiszach fortepianu.

Liczby w jego myślach rozbiegły się wszystkie strony.

Przełknął ślinę.

Ożywczy podmuch zwyczajności rozejrzał się nerwowo wokół, stwierdził, że chyba nie pasuje do towarzystwa i postanowił wycofać się dyskretnie przez szparę pod drzwiami.

Palce musnęły skórę.

Młody hrabia zadrżał lekko.

_Sebastian może sobie być poirytowany, ale zachowuje się dokładnie tak, jak każdego innego dnia od sześciu lat, to ze mną jest coś nie tak_– dotarło nagle do niego – _Przecież pawie wcale mnie nie dotknął, a cały się trzęsę. Wiele razy przedtem „przydarzał" się nam kontakt fizyczny, choćby przy kąpieli. Moje reakcje są zbyt gwałtowne._

Należy z tym skończyć.

Wziął się w garść.

Koszula, surdut, krawat, przepaska na oko.

– Która godzina?

– Siódma trzynaście, mój panie.

– Ktoś poza mną już wstał?

– Nie wydaje mi się. Z moich informacji wynika, że w tym domu wstaje się tradycyjnie po godzinie ósmej. Nie licząc służby, oczywiście.

– Och – Ciel był zawiedziony, bynajmniej nie dlatego, że jakoś specjalnie miał ochotę na towarzystwo. Udało mu się wprawdzie opanować reakcje własnego ciała i nie trząsł się już jak osika na wietrze, nie wiedział jednak, jak długo wytrzyma i wolałby nie być z Sebastianem sam na sam dłużej, niż to absolutnie konieczne.

– Na śniadanie zejdę do jadalni – stwierdził nie znoszącym sprzeciwu głosem.

Jedzenie na dole, nawet samotnie, ciągle wydawało się lepsze, niż dalsze przebywanie z demonicznym kamerdynerem w pokoju zawierającym _łóżko _jest się przewrażliwionym do tego stopnia, że przy odrobinie nieuwagi najmniejszy dotyk może przyprawić o dreszcze.

– Jak sobie życzysz, mój panie – Sebastian odpowiedział po krótkiej ciszy, kłaniając się i uśmiechając, trochę kpiąco, ciągle bez wyraźnej przyczyny poirytowany, po czym podszedł do Ciela i bez ceregieli wziął go na ręce.

– C-CO T-TY DO DIABŁA W-WYPRAWIASZ!?

– Och, nic takiego. Po prostu nie mam ochoty zszywać cię, mój panie, po raz trzeci. Co, tak na marginesie, może być trudne, jako że nici chirurgiczne nam się kończą, a najbliższy sklep, gdzie można je kupić, jest w Londynie. Dwa dni drogi stąd.

– W-więc zamierzasz mnie przez cały dzień nosić na rękach!?

Uśmiech Sebastiana był oszałamiający.

– Tak.

– Przez CAŁY DZIEŃ? – młody hrabia czuł potrzebę upewnienia się.

– Tak.

– _Przy gościach_?

Sebastian poprawił chwyt.

– Owszem.

Ciel starał się, by to, że desperacko usiłuje zmniejszyć nacisk dłoni Sebastiana na swój prawy pośladek nie było przesadnie oczywiste.

– Ch-chyba żartujesz.

– Ależ dlaczego miałbym żartować? – zdziwił się kamerdyner. – Jak mógłbym żartować z tak poważnej sprawy jak rana mego pana? Którą zresztą dopiero co musiałem opatrywać _po raz drugi_przez głupotę i nieostrożność pewnej osoby, której imienia nie śmiem wymienić...

– Starczy – przerwał mu Ciel, obrzucając go niechętnym, prawie obrażonym spojrzeniem. – Zrozumiałem aluzję – nadąsał się.

– Cieszy mnie to niezmiernie – Sebastian po raz kolejny uraczył go promiennym uśmiechem.

– Hmph – skomentował Ciel, rumieniąc się nieznacznie i odwracając wzrok. Dla bezpieczeństwa objął swego kamerdynera za szyję. – Na dół – polecił.

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że niezmiernie drażniącego kontaktu dłoni Sebastiana z jego prawym pośladkiem nie udało mu się uniknąć pomimo usilnych starań. Rozważył możliwość wydania lokajowi odpowiedniego rozkazu.

Poczuł na policzku, jak mięśnie twarzy Sebastiana ponownie układają się w uśmiech.

Drań robił to specjalnie i wiedział, że on wie.

Ciel przestał się wiercić, odchylił głowę i wyzywająco spojrzał demonowi w oczy.

Wąskie, otoczone czerwienią źrenice odpowiedziały równie wyzywająco. Gdzieś na ich dnie ciągle czaiło się to trudne do zdefiniowania rozdrażnienie.

Dłoń przesunęła się o cal w górę, potem o dwa cale w dół. Prowokująco poprawiła chwyt.

Ciel zesztywniał, o krok od wyrażenia (możliwie głośno) swego sprzeciwu i ogólnego oburzenia. Sebastian uniósł brew, czekając na wybuch z podejrzaną niecierpliwością.

Ciel zmrużył oczy i przestał się wiercić.

– Na co czekasz? Znieś mnie na dół – rozkazał zupełnie neutralnym głosem.

Nie miał pojęcia, co jego demon usiłował osiągnąć, grając mu na nerwach w ten sposób, jednego jednak był całkowicie pewien: on, hrabia Ciel Phantomhive, nie zamierzał mu tego ułatwiać.

***

Odświeżający podmuch zwyczajności błąkał się przez jakiś czas po domu, szukając miejsca, gdzie by go powitano z otwartymi ramionami. Z daleka ominął sypialnię zwykle anielsko spokojnej Mary Adelize, która właśnie postanowiła wpaść w okraszoną hektolitrami łez histerię przez duże H. Solenizantka wydzierała się na niekompetentną pokojówkę, lamentując od czasu do czasu „moje włooosy" na zmianę z „jezdem teraz brzyyydka" i „ty niedooojdo".

Podmuch przeleciał przez skrzydło dziecięce, mając nadzieję, że tam szczęście się do niego uśmiechnie. Niestety również tutaj zwyczajność nie była dzisiaj mile widziana. Trójka najmłodszego rodzeństwa księcia zebrała się w pokoju pięcioletniej Margaret, szepcząc cicho do siebie i kontemplując jej najnowsze dzieło, rysunek utrzymany w odcieniach czerni i czerwieni, przedstawiający... coś. Przysadzista bona, zaciekawiona, co też mogło wpędzić dzieci w taki dziwny nastrój, pomimo protestów sięgnęła po rysunek, spojrzała na niego raz, wzdrygnęła się i wrzuciła nieszczęsne dzieło do kominka.

Mała Marge natychmiast znowu zaczęła rysować, starając się przedstawić to, co widziała w korytarzu poprzedniego wieczora z determinacją właściwą jedynie kilkuletnim artystom.

W kwaterach pozostałych sióstr Henry'ego wcale nie było lepiej. Trzynastoletnia Philippa, w akcie zemsty za to, że nie pozwolono jej uczestniczyć w „dorosłych" zabawach, zakradała się właśnie do łóżka trzy lata od niej starszej Ethel, która pozwolenie otrzymała, z zamiarem wrzucenia jej pod kołdrę dwóch dorodnych żab i pięciu robaków. W tym samym czasie najstarsza z rodzeństwa Fitzalan-Howard, Victoria, od czterech lat szczęśliwie zamężna, starała się przekonać Minę, siostrę numer dwa, o przewagach małżeństwa nad życiem zakonnym. Zażartość dyskusji miała właśnie przekroczyć granicę, za którą przedmioty martwe nagle nabierają życia i zaczynają latać w powietrzu i rozbijać się o co popadnie.

Podmuch zwyczajności szybko poleciał dalej, na sekundę wcześniej nim rozpętało się piekło.

Apartamenty piętnastego księcia Norfolk były jego ostatnią ostoją w tym domu wariatów (jako że księżna wdowa była zbyt przerażająca, a kwatery służby uważał za nudne) i rzeczywiście, gdy tylko przekroczył próg, poczuł, że nareszcie jest we właściwym miejscu.

Och, jakże się pomylił...

Henry miał opuszczone powieki i na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się, że zwyczajnie i po prostu śpi. Musiało mu się jednak śnić coś bardzo, bardzo dziwnego...

– Nnnn... – wymamrotał, rzucając głową z lewa na prawo. Na jego czole perliły się kropelki potu.

– Aaaa... – westchnął przez sen, gubiąc oddech.

Coś się zakotłowało pod pierzyną.

– AAACH~! – wyrwało mu się nagle (tyle w kwestii finału) i Henry otworzył oczy. Leżał nieruchomo przez jakieś trzy sekundy, poddając się porannemu procesowi samo-uświadamiania („kim jestem", „gdzie jestem" i tak dalej), ale coś mu się wyraźnie nie zgadzało. Pozastanawiał się przez kolejne trzy sekundy, po czym gwałtownie poderwał pierzynę do góry.

Z ciemnych czeluści pościeli wyłoniła się twarz jego (byłego) najlepszego przyjaciela, który gapił się na niego, szczerzącego się durnowato i drapiącego się w ucho zagipsowaną ręką.

Dokładnie w tym samym momencie wszelka zwyczajność poniosła śmierć nagłą a tragiczną.

Dalej mogło już być tylko gorzej.

Henry, nie do końca jeszcze oprzytomniawszy, chciał powiedzieć coś w rodzaju „hej, zgłupiałeś, co robisz" i zbyć dziwną sytuację śmiechem, ale na zębach i wargach Edmunda zauważył coś białego.

Zamrugał.

– Wiedziałem, że jednak ci się spodoba – zauważył Ed tonem, jakiego używa naukowiec, gdy uda mu się potwierdzić eksperymentalnie teorię, nad którą pracował od lat.

Otumaniony snem i przeżytą chwilę wcześniej przyjemnością mózg Henry'ego powoli przetwarzał docierające do niego informacje. Ten niewiarygodny sen. Twarz Edmunda. Powody zerwania długoletniej przyjaźni. Coś białego...

Trybiki w jego głowie ruszyły. Zazgrzytały. Coś zaskoczyło.

A potem rozleciało się w drobny mak.

– Łaaaaaaaaa!!! – wykrzyknął (mało elokwentnie), odrzucając na bok pościel i kopiąc ciągle głupio szczerzącego się Eda w uprzejmie nadstawioną w tym celu twarz. Następnie, nie zważając na swą nagość oraz swego (byłego) przyjaciela, plującego krwią (i czymś białym) na perski dywan, wyskoczył z łóżka i pognał do łazienki, głośno i dokładnie zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

– Co do... – wydyszał, widząc w lustrze swoje krwistoczerwone oblicze.

Opuścił wzrok niżej.

– Z-zabiję go... – dodał z przekonaniem, kopiąc drzwi i z zaciśniętymi pięściami wpadając z powrotem do swojej sypialni.

Rozejrzał się.

Ed przezornie zniknął.

________________________________________________________________________________

_Notka:_

Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie poczuł się przesadnie skołowany czytając część, w której wymieniam rodzeństwo Henry'ego. Starałam się to zrobić możliwie jasno, ale nie wiem, czy mi wyszło. Jest ich dużo, wiem. Ale, jak już wspomniałam w którejś z poprzednich notek odautorskich, strukturę rodziny piętnastego księcia Norfolk wzorowałam na faktach rzeczywistych, nawet imiona i wiek się zgadzają. Ich NAPRAWDĘ był dziewięcioro. I żal mi ich było tak zostawić, bez udziału w historii, jako że już (niechcący) wymyśliłam im charaktery. Myślę, że będą się jeszcze pojawiać epizodycznie. Chyba że czytelniczki się zbuntują...

Jeśli kogoś to interesuje, podaję spis rodzeństwa Henry'ego, razem z krótką charakterystyką:

Victoria Alexandrina (ur 1840, lat 24), mężatka; odziedziczyła charakter po matce;

Minna Charlotte (ur 1843, lat 22), zakonnica; jest głośna i uparta;

Mary Adelize (ur 1845, lat 20), ma urodziny, na jej cześć cała ta impreza; typowa „panna na wydaniu";

Ethelreda (ur 1849, lat 16), rówieśnica Ciela (może to wykorzystam); nie lubi swego imienia; mała strojnisia;

Philippa (ur 1852, lat 13) wredny urwis; nie lubi swojej siostry Ethel;

Edmund Bernard (ur 1855, lat 10) jedyny brat Henry'ego; spokojny, ale ciekawy świata dzieciak; lubi książki;

Anne (ur 1857, lat 8) spokojna, blada dziewczynka;

Margaret (ur 1860, lat 5) pyskate, małe indywiduum; wcale nie boi się Sebastiana.

Tak na marginesie, to był pierwszy raz, jak mi się zdarzyło do tego stopnia spersonifikować powietrze...

PS.: Mówcie mi Pani Magister Inżynier XDDDDDDDDDDD Nareszcie po wszystkim XD


End file.
